A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone
by Sargent Crash
Summary: (Set after NT 7)The mystery behind the rare Gemstones is unraveling, with Sogiita Gunha at the epicenter. As the 'Strongest' he will face both magical and scientific monsters to test the upper limits of his guts.
1. Welcome to Academy City

**Here it is... Again. The Rewrite of Gemstone. The original Gemstone has been removed and I will slowly but surely update this one. Yes Rising Sun isn't completed but it's nearing the final chapters so I wanted to give you guys this little chapter so you know I'm actually working on it. If your new to me and this work I have a prequel story that ties into this. I wouldn't call it necessary to read to enjoy this story but some plot points and character development is in The Rising Sun so I would personally recommend it. As for the other chapters those are still in work so I ask for your patience once more. I'm not sure what else to put here other than I hope you get some enjoyment out of this story and feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
**

* * *

 **A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone**

So what exactly is a Gemstone? To most who know of their existence, they are defined as two things. To the Science Side they are defined as people who are born with esper powers and not through artificial means such as the Power Curriculum Program developed by Academy City. Academy City has a theory to explain the existence of Gemstones; if a certain phenomenon has been caused artificially, then, as long as the same circumstances in the experiment are recreated in the natural world due to some factor or another, the same phenomenon will occur with no help from humans. While to the Magic Side Gemstones are merely people born with talent that they envied and gave birth to magic. Two very different and conflicting powers within this world yet somehow share this unique connection to Gemstones. But… What are Gemstones?

* * *

Within the walls of A Certain High School, three male students were expressively arguing about a truly strange subject.

"What the hell do you mean Kami-yan? How can you not see we've been denied the sweet sight that is women in bloomers!" the one speaking in a fake kansai accent was Aogami Pierce, one of the Delta trio, sporting his usual school attire of a blue jacket with the school insignia. Beside his signature blue hair and pierced ears, there was nothing outstanding about the class representative's appearance.

"And how can you say it doesn't matter if it's your childhood friend or sister wearing bloomers either! Obviously the little sister wins every time Kami-yan!" The next one to speak seemed to have a thing for sisters was Tsuchimikado Motoharu, also known as the Siscon Sergeant of the Delta trio. He could always been seen wearing shades even indoors and paired with his blonde hair made him appear to be a high school delinquent.

"Stop spouting nonsense you idiots! Bloomers or shorts, none of that matters you perverted idiots!" the one talking with a bit of common sense was Kamijou Touma, the bane of all men due to his esper ability, the Kami-yan Disease. Once a person of the opposite gender comes in contact with Kamijou Touma, they are unknowingly added to his 'harem'. Currently there is no weakness or counter to the Kami-yan disease. Maybe it will even transgress beyond gender and age? But due to the System Scan not being able to pick up the ability, he is mistakenly labeled as a Level 0.(This is not his true ability.)

Between the useless banter of the three, fists and kicks were aimed at each other. The rest of the class ignored them as if it was commonplace, however their shenanigans would soon come to an abrupt end.

The door to the class slid open, revealing a busty teen with long black hair. Fukiyose Seiri, the Iron Wall girl, the only girl on campus who remains immune to the Kami-yan Disease. "Kamijou Touma! What the hell are you doing?"

"Eh?" the fighting stopped as Fukiyose stepped in the classroom glaring at the Delta trio. "Why am I the only one she called out?" Kamijou stated as he stared blankly at Fukiyose, sweat pouring from his face. "Tsuchimikado and Aogami started this stupid conversation about bloomers!"

"But Kami-yan," Aogami replied with Tsuchimikado's foot on his face, "You're the one who said shorts or bloomers don't matter. Doesn't that mean you're always looking at the girls with perverted thoughts?"

A dark and malicious aura appeared around Fukiyose, "Kamijou Touma!"

Kamijou waved his hands in front of him for a futile defense, "Wait wait, Fukiyose! I didn't mean it like that! Please put down those fist of yours and-" his argument was cut short as a left hook cleanly hit Kamijou in his stomach. But he wasn't going down alone. Aogami was brought down with a professional high kick to the face and Tsuchimikado was sent flying by an uppercut. Within seconds, Fukiyose cemented her position in the class as an undefeatable force. This was a common occurrence in Tsukuyomi Komoe's classroom.

Among the onlookers was Kazeyare Kouta, a classmate of Kamijou Touma. His eyes furrowed at the destruction, heightening his natural glare. He sighed to himself as the Delta trio's antics came to a brutal end. While he didn't particularly mind their disorderly conduct as it was a form of entertainment to the class, he questioned why anyone would openly talk about such subjects knowing they would incur the wrath of Fukiyose.

Kazeyare himself preferred not to be in such situations, so he was glad when the transfer student, Himegami Aisa, turn out to be a normal and quiet girl. "So Himegami, heading to the library again?" Despite the manga clichés of transfer students bringing a storm of trouble with them and an outrageous personality to boot, Himegami quickly fell into the background due to her quiet personality and ordinary appearance. With her black hair in a hime cut and small frame she was easily described as 'someone who would look perfect in a shrine maiden outfit', Himegami rarely spoke up and was usually seen reading books about appearances and how to become popular.

"Actually I'm planning to head to the manga shop. There's an interesting manga they have on sale." Himegami replied as she packed up her materials.

"Hmmm, I see." _Please don't tell me 'It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular!' That'd be too sad!_ Kazeyare was struggling to hold in his laugh.

"Its called _It's Not My Fault I'm Not Popular._ You should look at it too. It's pretty good." Himegami stated with the same monotonous voice.

At this point all emotion was drained from Kazeyare and a blank expression wore on his face. "Sorry."

"Hm?" Himegami tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"Nothing. I just realized I'm a horrible person." He internally scolded himself for laughing at Himegami's choice of literature despite himself not standing out much.

He packed his books and materials and stood up to leave but a loud sigh from Kamijou Touma caught his attention. While under normal circumstances, the blonde would've carried on with his life and not get involved with Kamijou, but today when he glanced at all the missed assignments scattered across his desk, he saw a comrade. For one reason or another, both had been missing out on school and gradually had their school work piled up. By no means was Kazeyare in such a huge deficit like Kamijou, but he could definitely relate. Even beginning to tackle that large pile of work would intimidate even the mightiest of workaholics.

He ruffled his dark blonde hair a bit before walking over to Kamijou's seat. "Hey Kamijou-san." The spiky haired boy lifted his head from his desk to meet Kazyare's gaze. "It seems I'm not the only one falling behind on school work. How bout we dig ourselves out of this hole together?" he offered.

Kamijou at first responded with a quizzical stare. "Huh?" he was caught off guard by the boy's generous offer. A smile of gratitude appeared and he stood up in excitement, "Really!?" Kazeyare nervously nodded his head, slightly taken aback by Kamijou's excited response. "This is great! This is really great! I've been so sidetracked by my misfortune that not being able to graduate has become a serious threat to me. And even if I went straight home to work on it, I'd doubt my roommates would let me study in peace." He muttered the last part with a defeated expression. "Seriously! Thank you very much A-!" Kamijou stopped mid sentence and realized something very important.

 _What's this kids name? Did I even know it before? Have we ever even spoken before this? Maybe I should've taken the time to actually remember our class roster!_

While Kamijou desperately tried to hide his mistake, Kazeyare Kouta quickly caught on. "Kamijou-san… You don't remember my name? Do you?" While he certainly wasn't mad nor could he blame Kamijou for forgetting, there was a certain sense of defeat for acknowledging his insignificant status in the classroom. Compared to the rest of his classmates of Year 1 Class 7, hell even their teacher held a certain unique character trait.

Kamijou shamefully looked away, "No. I'm sorry."

"No no. It's fine. I don't really stand out much so it's only fair you don't remember me. And if I do stand out, its due to misunderstandings… But let me reintroduce myself; Kazeyare Kouta."

As the two began making plans for future study sessions, a tune ripped straight out of a super sentai show echoed in the class.

"Ah, Sorry Kamijou. I have to take this." He pulled out his phone and began chatting with whoever was on the line.

Kamijou Touma, however, was distracted by something else entirely. _A super sentai theme as a ringtone?_ He was by no means judging the boy, after all Kamijou himself usually defaulted to the normal ringtone with his own phone(Whenever it wasn't broken). But the combination of Kazeyare's thuggish appearance along with the sentai theme was jarring to say the least.

"Okay. I'll be there. Oh? You're going to call Gunha? Cool. No. I won't be late! Later." Kazeyare hung up the phone and released a long exasperated sigh he seemed to be holding since he answered. "'Kouta do this, Kouta do that. Kouta don't mess up. Where are you Kouta?' Seriously what are you, my mother?" He muttered before turning to face Kamijou. "Sorry about that, its work related but we should be fine. You ready to go?"

"Hm? Ah. Yeah." Kamijou absentmindedly responded before grabbing his items and exiting the class alongside Kazeyare. As they headed out, Kazeyare began to wonder if _that person_ would actually arrive to the designated location.

 _He will only be alone for a few hours… What's the worst he can get himself into?_

* * *

When the final bell of school rang out, the doors to Senshi High School exploded open with a flood of students rushing out to embrace sweet freedom. Amongst the excited youths was a boy who was overflowing with guts and was known as the Strongest Gemstone and the 7th level 5 of Academy City. Though unlike the other Level 5s, the underlying nature of his power remained a mystery to all, even himself. He only received the title of Level 5 due to Academy City acknowledging his power. The title of the Seventh Level 5 was merely a placeholder, but that did not concern the boy at all. "Another day in the pursuit of guts!" he proclaimed to himself. As many students continued to run past the boy, his phone rang. He reached inside his white slacks and pulled out his phone with the kanji of 'King' in orange font emblazoned on the cover. "Hello?"

"Gunha." A feminine voice responded. "District 15. Cinema Stars at 6pm. Don't be late." She hung up leaving the 7th level 5 completely confused.

"That was... Ayumi right?" He scanned the crowd of youths looking for someone before quickly giving up. "Well, either way I got time before I have to be there." He began to do some quick stretches before making a pose as if to launch himself. When he did so, the lagging students began to scatter,leaving him a large area of space. "Guess I can do a quick patrol."

The next moment the boy had disappeared from the school grounds, leaving only dust and broken concrete in his wake. The boy had no particular destination or direction when he catapulted his body through the air. He simply thought that was the quickest way to go somewhere. After a few long seconds of soaring, he finally began his descent into the city, softly landing in a large vacant lot between two buildings. He carefully scanned the area, adjusting his bleached jacket that had somehow remained on his shoulders despite his recent flight. "Hmmmm. Where exactly am I?" He had landed in an unfamiliar place. The grey and towering buildings were not uncommon, even in the residential areas of Academy City but there were only a select areas that were still under construction. There was no clear landmark as far as the boy could tell and it seemed it was an abandoned lot. Looking around for an idea of his whereabouts, he noticed something small and white within the dark alleyway. As he approached ,the white figure began to take form of a small girl with long lavender hair. Her eyes were glazed over, and she appeared to be aimlessly roaming the city with no particular destination.

"Excuse me miss, I don't think you should be here. It's dangerous for a girl your age to be wandering alone in the city." The boy had brazenly approached the young girl, despite her bizarre image. The boy did take notice of her bare feet and her see through gown however he did not concern himself with such details. As a man of guts, her safety was his only current worry.

The girl herself, took a minute to recognize that he was addressing her. She stared at the Rising Sun symbol on his shirt before focusing on the boy's face. Who. Are… You?" she spoke slowly and robotically.

Not sure if the girl was afraid, the boy bent down to meet her at eye level and gently patted her head in assurance. "No one special. Just a boy overflowing with guts! Sogiita Gunha! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

The two teens met up at Joseph's restaurant, but before they could begin a serious issue had to be addressed. "Oi Kamijou-san! I know I agreed to help you catch up with your homework but what the hell is this!?" Kazeyare yelled at the boy while pointing at the absurd tower of paper. "Some of these are dated way back in September! It's December Kamijou-san! What have you been doing for the past 4 months?" Kouta's brown eyes threw a sharp glare toward Kamijou though it was blocked by the absurd paper stack.

 _Isn't it obvious? Like every normal high school boy I fight magicians on a weekly basis, uncover dark plots in Academy City, save thousands of clones from slaughter, fight other worldly beings from heaven, avoid getting killed by level 5s, and stop magic cabals from destroying the world! See normal stuff!_ Of course Kamijou did not say any of that, instead "Well due to Kamijou san's misfortune, I got wrapped up in unavoidable situations. Ha ha ha…." Kamijou tried his hardest to give it a light tone.

Kazeyare sighed in response "So someone was suffering in front of you and you jumped in not caring about the consequences or whether the person wanted your help or not?" for the most part he hit the bull's-eye. It was no mystery to the classmates of Kamijou Touma that in one way or another he somehow wrapped himself in trouble or mysteriously disappeared without so much as a word then magically come back. Not to mention the recent rumors of a boy with black spiky hair running around at night and having some form of relationship with multiple girls. While Kazeyare didn't take much stock in the rumors by themselves, they lined up a bit too well with Kamijou's repeated absences along with his tendency to sleep in Komoe-sensei's class.

Kazeyare continued with slight irritation in his voice "Of course you did! That's why you're so popular with the girls! Seriously I don't mind that side of you but try not to anger Fukiyose right when you return! When you didn't return with snacks during the Ichcihanaransai, Fukiyose went on a rampage on how irresponsible you are and decided to 're-educate' you. Then Aogami went to get snacks and got detained by Judgment! I had to go bail him out! When we finally got back with the snacks all the preparations were done and we were 'greeted by Fukiyose's punishment! So, Kamijou Touma, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kamijou's hands and head were now resting on the table as if he were in a bowing position. "I deeply apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you!"

"Well whatever. If you feel guilty, that means you have some form of decency. Let's just get started on this homework!" Kazeyare Kouta said enthusiastically, attempting to psych himself up for what he thinks might be the worst thing he ever got himself into.

As the two high school students prepared to tackle the large tower of homework they heard something in the distance that they both didn't want to hear. "Amazing Punch!" While Kamijou flinched when he heard the shout, it was Kazeyare who displayed an overreaction. He had attempted to quickly stand up, colliding with the immobile table and slowly retracting back in pain.

"You okay?"

Holding back his tears, the blonde nodded in assurance. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He glanced out the window, looking for any telling sign of a certain gutsy esper.

"That voice though…" Kamijou thought aloud, "Was probably Sogiita."

"Y-yeah." Kazeyare mustered out. _What the hell are you doing Gunha!? Throwing that ridiculous attack around in the middle of the city!_

"Wait…" Something Kamijou said finally registered in his head. "How do you know Gunha?"

"Hm? Sogiita? I met him during the Daihasei." he stated flatly.

"The Daihasei? If I recall that correctly, didn't you disappear multiple times? And get hospitalized along with Fukiyose and Himegami? What exact-!"

An echo of a far off 'Amazing Punch' interrupted Kazeyare's interrogation and a smoke plume appeared in the far off distance in the window of the restaurant.

Kazeyare's expression immediately soured and he began to pack his belongings, sliding out of the seat. "Sorry Kamijou-san. I'll be right back after I take care of something."

Kamijou was surprised by his jump to action and almost failed to respond appropriately. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me you actually plan on going there do you?" Kamijou Touma didn't know much about the boy. He considered him a regular classmate who occasionally attended Komoe's remedial classes, sat next to Himegami but was in general an all around good person despite his looks telling otherwise. He didn't know his level or if he even had an ability. Nevertheless, Kamijou was still concerned about his classmate recklessly running into something potentially dangerous.

"It's not like I want to go." Kazeyare quietly answered. "I would rather sit here, ignore whatever it is going on in the distance and happily enjoy a peaceful after school study session. But if _that idiot_ is involved in any way, whatever chaos is going on over there will affect me. I wish I could ignore it! Oh how I wish I could just feign ignorance and continue on with my life but nooooooo! Ayumi has to have this super sixth sense so I have to rush there and play damage control otherwise I might be treated to another 'remedial' lesson! I'm not sure if I can handle another one! Dammit Gunha! You almost went a whole week without any incidents! Why?" Somewhere down the line Kouta had forgotten where he was and vented about a plethora of issues plaguing the boy. Luckily, the only one paying him any attention in the restaurant was Kamijou.

"You okay, Kazeyare-san?" Kamijou asked cautiously, unsure how the boy would react.

Kamijou's words broke Kazeyare out of his daze and looked around, realizing he had said all of that aloud. With his cheeks turning a tomato red, he replied with a bit more sense, "Yeah. I just… I gotta go." He departed before Kamijou could even say anything, running full speed out the doors with his face still a red tone.

* * *

"No, no miss; you need more guts to use this technique. Let me show you again." Sogiita Gunha calmly explained as he proceeded to put his left foot forward, pulled back his right arm, and in an incredibly ridiculous motion _punched_ the air while yelling "Amazing Punch!" the air around his arm swirled into a vortex and was pushed forward at impossible speeds. He turned and smiled to his onlooker who was studying the scene in front of her. "Do you get it now miss?"

Though her unkempt hair occasionally blocked her vision, her eyes remained fixed on the boys visage with high interest. "I understand." She then proceeded to perfectly imitate the rising sun boy, even shouting amazing punch at the exact same time he did. Yet when she did it nothing happened.

"Like I said, you need more guts! Great execution though! You keep this up and you'll be overflowing with guts in no time!" The headband boy smiled at the girl. Though in reality it was impossible for the girl to reproduce the same effects as Sogiita Gunha, he encouraged her with the full belief she could achieve an 'Amazing Punch'!

Within a short span of time, the two nomads of Academy City had come to form a strange bond. The ever curious girl bombarded Gunha with questions to which he boastfully replied with an 'I don't know!' or an outrageous and impossible explanation on things such as how gravity works or why his hair was black. Unfortunately, he was only able to give a coherent explanation as to why his jacket never falls of his shoulders.

"Oh? Why my jacket never falls off? That's an easy one! You see I-"

"There you are, Number 7." a low and cold voice cut off his explanation. Off in the dark corners of the streets, a tall teen crept out of the darkness. "The seventh level 5, Sogiita Gunha. I'm taking that title from you, as well as pay you back for what you did to me in the Learning Core.

Standing a toppling 7 feet, the teen could only be described as overwhelmingly intimidating. His taut white shirt had traces of red stains that he clearly didn't try to wash out with a black leather jacket over it. Gunha narrowed his eyes at the intruder, perhaps sizing up his opponent. "That face…" the Level 5 muttered aloud.

Hearing this, the intruder responded with a sinister grin. "Good, good. So you do remember me."

"Hm? Ah no. I just thought your face look familiar. I have no idea who you are." Gunha replied casually.

The man nearly tripped upon hearing that, "Of course you wouldn't Number Seven. You were too busy recklessly throwing out attacks and hindering my crusade to save Fremea!"

Sogiita Gunha, however, remained completely lost as to what the man was talking about. "Fremea? Who's that?"

"But the worst offense of all… Is what you did to my hair."

"Hair?" Gunha looked at the man curiously, "But you're bald." Sure enough, there wasn't a single speck of hair atop the man's head, and light reflected off its shiny surface. Baldy was visibly hurt by Gunha's observation, though it was the little girl who drove in the last nail.

Her eyes remained fixed on his head, curious as to why his appearance was unique to others she met. "Bald?"

"Oh? Is this your first time seeing a bald person? Not surprising as Academy City is mostly composed of students so it's pretty rare here. But usually it's always an old person who's bald."

The boy stared at the man for a few seconds. "Wow sir! You look really young despite your age!"

"I'm still in High School you idiot! You're the one who did this to me!"

"Sorry." Gunha waved his hand dismissively. "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I've never cut hair in my life."

"No!" Baldy shouted out in frustration. "Just listen! In the Learning Core I was out fighting other espers to protect Fremea! Then you showed up and started punching out the fires. What you didn't realize was that some embers scattered and landed in my hair. You get it now Number Seven? Because of the reckless misuse of your powers, I have to go about the remainder of my high school life a shadow of my former self!"

Then in an unexpected move, Gunha asked a logical question. "Didn't you notice your hair on fire?"

Baldy flinched back at the question, "Well no. Not exactly. See I'm a thermokinesis and-"

"Doesn't that mean you can control your temperature? Couldn't you extinguish the fire yourself?"

"No. Well I can but…" The revenge seeking esper was desperately trying to word the situation correctly without sounding like an idiot. "I can control the temperature around me but that also makes me numb to things like close fires or freezing temperatures. As long as I regulate the air around me to a comfortable degree. I don't have to worry about burns. Of course, I didn't realize it doesn't apply to my hair until I was too late."

"Hmmmm. I see. I see." Gunha sagely nodded his head in agreement. "So in other words, you were being stupid."

Baldy's left hand lit up in flames. "I don't want to be called an idiot by the likes of youuuuuuuuu!" He threw the manifested ball of flames toward the Number Seven, who showed no inclination of dodging. In fact, Sogiita Gunha moved his body directly in the path of the flame and then extinguished it with a simple punch.

"Oi." Sogiita's expression remained calm but there was a stern undertone within his voice. "I don't mind a gutsy attack like that but…. You should at least wait until Little Miss here has moved somewhere safe."

Baldy was unfazed by the level 5's display of power. He had already experienced it firsthand before at the Learning Core. He had seen how Sogiita Gunha's fighting style and that's why he remained calm and most importantly, confident. During the conversations, he had discreetly made preparations to secure his victory against said level 5. "Well then, It should be no problem for the Number Seven to protect a single girl and fight, right?" The temperature around him began to drastically drop and he waved his arm at Sogiita in a throwing motion. While not a part of his initial plan, he thought it best to make use of the girl.

Sogiita immediately position his body in front of the small girl to block the near invisible attack. Ice. He had frozen the moisture in the air, creating thin ice needles to attack Sogiita.

Sogiita didn't flinch at the gesture, he stepped forward to begin his counterattack however he failed to notice something. "Huh!" In the next moment, his balance had been robbed. _Ice?_ By the time he began to fix his posture, Baldy had already launched his first real attack. A large ice lance had pierced Sogiita's right arm. Gunha didn't reel back in pain. There was no time to. Another ice lance was making to his direction fast. Sogiita wasted no time and with his free left hand punched the concrete ground hard enough to uplift it and create a somewhat makeshift barrier.

Baldy let out a low whistle. "That's some stupid power you got there." Again this was within his expectations. He never thought for a second he could win in a straight up fight against a level 5, even if he was considered the 'weakest'. But he had watched him during the riots, his way of fighting and techniques he used. While he wasn't sure on what his power was, he recognized Sogiita was a primarily a melee guy with limited range attacks. Fighting in this alley limited his movements and only allowed one direction to attack from. As long as he could see it, he could prepare himself and block accordingly.

"Super…" His voice echoed in the alley. But it wasn't from behind the the barrier. No it was….

"No way…" High above the thermokinesis was Sogiita Gunha, healthy and preparing his signature attack.

"Amazing Punch!" Baldy tried to quickly put up an ice wall but it broke under the tremendous power and he flew back deeper into the alley. With a deafening BOOOM, Sogiita crashed into the ground, unharmed by the inhuman feats he accomplished. "Now that Little Miss is safe," He raised his fist to eye level. "I can insert some serious guts into you."

Though Baldy forced a calm expression, he was utterly astonished by the feats Sogiita performed. Yes he did expect a monster of unbelievable power but planning to face one and actually fighting one were two different scenarios. More than that he had hoped his initial attack had done more damage but Sogiita stood before him unharmed.

 _What the? How's his arm still okay? It definitely pierced him!_ Upon inspection of the level 5, there was no blood or wound to speak of, only a hole in his shirt where the ice spear connected. His mind placed the question in back of his mind, as he currently had to contend with a serious Sogiita Gunha. Baldy had still managed to maintain a measurable distance between them and prepared for another attack. He reached for the side of the building and grabbed the fire escape. He strategically began melting specific points on the rusted metal, slowly weakening its grip on the building before…

CRACK!

With a loud cracking sound, the fire escape became nothing more than a large structure of hot metal falling in the direction of the level 5.

It did not deter Sogiita's approach. He merely lowered his body, clenched his fist, and shouted, "Amazing Punch!" The strange power collided with the metal and sent it flying above the buildings and beyond sight.

Despite the display of sheer strength, Sogiita had been pierced by two ice spears. The first attack was a distraction, leaving him open to be struck straight through the chest. To Baldy, the victor had been decided with that attack.

However….

"Are you prepared?" The level 5 spoke quite clearly, almost regarding the severe injury as nothing more than a nuisance. Then he did something that baffled the thermokinesis to no end. Sogiita pulled the ice lances from his crest and casually crushed them. "Amazing Punch!" the strange attack connected with Baldy, sending him flying into a garbage bin. "Those were some good moves Baldy. It's a shame you use them for useless things like titles and revenge. But with some guts, I'm sure you can overcome your shortcomings!" Sogiita Gunha declared. He had no malice or anger in his words. Things like random attacks were insignificant as long as he had guts!

Is what he thinks anyways.

The same could not be said for his opponent, who was dragging his beaten body out of the dented metal. He had not expected to be done in after taking two of his 'Amazing Punches' head on. With that short skirmish he concluded that the gap between them was far too vast to overcome, even with preparations and planning. He was a level 4 thermokinesis. Sogiita Gunha is the seventh level 5, the closest to level 4s so the gap shouldn't be this big. "How... " He pulled himself up from the ground, "Just what exactly is you power?" Maybe if he knew the answer to that, he could grasp victory from him another day.

"My power? Isn't it obvious?" Sogiita clenched his fist with conviction. "It's something everyone has. Something that doesn't concern itself with status or petty personal quarrels. It motivates and drives every person to be better! To be the best they can be! My power? It's…" he lowered his body and threw his fist above his head, "GUTS!" A colored explosion of red, blue and yellow occurred behind the level 5.

But his answer brought no solace to the defeated level 4.

"What the hell are you doing you guts maniac bastard!?" From the colored smoke emerged a blonde haired teen who wasted no time throwing a solid hit square in the back of Sogiita's head. "I trusted you to behave for a few hours unsupervised and this happens! What do you think Ayumi's going to do when she hears about this?"

Sogiita stared blankly at the angry teen for a few seconds. "Ah. Kouta! What are you doing here?"

"That's my line!" Kazeyare retorted. "You don't think anyone would notice explosions and fire in the middle of the city? Then there's the uplifted concrete and I'm pretty sure I saw something fly off into the distance…"

Sogiita casually brushed off his concerns. "Listen Kouta, When a gutless man threatens to attack a helpless girl, you have no choice but to act on guts!"

Kazeyare ignored his excuse and put the level 5 in a headlock. "That's what I'm saying! If you used a little less guts and a lot more logic, you could find a less destructive way or even avoid the fight outright!"

As he continued the meaningless gesture of choking Sogiita, another figure entered the alley. Sporting black spiky hair and carrying binders and folders filled with late homework, Kamijou carefully walked toward the group, avoiding anything he might deem a trip hazard. "If it's all over, don't you guys think we should leave before Anti-Skill or Judgment show up?"

Kazeyare released Sogiita from his lock. "Good point Kamijou. Nothing good ever comes from meeting them…" He appeared somewhat defeated when referring to Anti-Skill. "Wait… What are you doing here? And why did you bring all of that?"

"Ah. Well I was worried so I thought I'd come just in case. As for this well…" Kamijou averted eye contact. "I fear that due to this Kamijou-san's misfortune, leaving it unattended would lead to some terrible events."

During all the drabble and conversations, one certain character felt his presence fading into the background. The thermokinesis look onto the kids, completely disconnected from the fight he had earlier. Rather than why he attacked or questioning if he would strike again, they were more worried about Anti-Skill and homework? Sogiita Gunha ignoring him he could excuse, but the other two? Some no name espers on the verge of failing? His pride couldn't handle such a blow.

With a hefty grunt, he pulled himself up for one more desperate attack. "Don't you IGNORE ME!" He threw a large fireball at the teens, aimed directly at Sogiita.

The flames were easily swatted upward by the level 5 with a casual swing of his fist. Any attack he could muster did not reach that unexplainable monster. "I'll be back, Number Seven!" In a strange turn of events, he ran away into the shadows with only a broken pride and some bruises.

"Fine! I'll accept your challenge any time, Baldy!" Sogiita openly declared. He seemed happy about gaining a new challenger, however there was a person who opposed such a thing.

"No Gunha! You don't have to accept every challenge that comes your way! Do the reasonable thing like decline or run away! If you keep up fighting like this, **I'll** get in trouble!"

"Kouta," Sogiita said firmly, "A man must not run away from his problems! He must face them head on while his guts overflow!" A serious face came over Sogiita as he addressed his friend.

 _What's with the cliché shonen hero response?_ As Kazeyare was about to retort, he heard a scream from behind.

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh! MY HOMEWORK!" he turned around to see a large pile of papers scattered across the ground burning thanks to a certain bald man's last attack. Kamijou Touma could only look as his last chance to prevent being held back a year was now burning in front of him. One would think that something like this would cause some great despair, but not Kamijou Touma, who bared a murderous grin for the world to see before breaking into a maniacal laugh. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I knew something like this was bound to happen! So before I left school, I copied every single homework assignment and threw it in my locker! HA! Take that misfortune!" Kamijou couldn't help but feel as if he one-upped fate. As if all the years of misfortune led to this one moment of payback. Of course normally one wouldn't make copies of their homework sheets or have a backlog as large his, but hey, it's the little victories that shine in Kamijou Touma's world of misfortune. As he continued to celebrate his victory over fate, a small white liquid fell into the spiky hair of an unfortunate high schooler. Fate, apparently, doesn't like to be made a fool of. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"


	2. (Not So) Ordinary Life

**A/N: Chapter two came earlier than expected. I didn't I would finish it in time for an early February release. But the words came to me and I was able to push this out! As of writing this Rising Sun is almost completed. I'm a bit sad about that news. I liked switching from the two writing styles, It also means I can dedicate my full free time to writing Gemstone. I should also take this time to clarify some things pertaining to the guest reviews.**

 **Guest:** **Haven't I read this story already?  
**

 **Probably. This is a rewrite. I guess I didn't clarify that. Some things have changed for more story fluidity and correct some first time writer mistakes I made and didn't like. To be honest, I would call this more of a retconn than anything else, helping me tie some events in that transpired in Rising Sun.**

 **Guest:** **It's finally here. Although you kinda forgot the part where Gunha recognized Touma as the guy who brought out the dragons with the power of his guts. But still, welcome back to this story. Let's hoped for more updates as well as... more Touma trouble with the girls. Know what I mean?**

 **I'm glad you're still here with me after the long wait. Hope I make it worth your while. As for the dragon part, Touma really didn't get a chance to interact with Gunha, so I didn't feel it was an important part to add or reference. As for Touma and girl trouble, well let's see how far that actually goes. I have no confidence in my romance writing ability.**

 **With all that said, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **(NOT SO) ORDINARY LIFE**

After the events in the alleyway, the three students evacuated the area before Anti-Skill could arrive. Kamijou decided it best to head home and attend to his roommates as well as wash the 'mess' in his hair. The boy's finally stopped after crossing into the residential area.

"I think we're far enough. We should be out of Anti-Skill's patrol area." Kazeyare stated slightly winded from their full on sprint. "Sorry about your homework and um… That." He tried to console Kamijou about the recent events though it didn't do much to uplift the unfortunate boy's spirit.

"That's okay. I made copies for this very reason. Though it doesn't help that all the progress I made went up in flames... Heh." He muttered the last part to himself. However he quickly threw away his depressed disposition and replaced it with a smile. "But hey! At least we ran in the direction to our dorms! I can wash out my hair before it really starts to smell." Despite all the happenings and bad circumstances that recently occurred around Kamijou, he still managed to find a reason to smile.

It was that certain strength that all his classmates noticed, Kazeyare included.

"Our dorms huh? How I wish that was so." Kazeyare replied. Kamijou glanced quizzically at the strange response. "Ah. That's right. You weren't there when Ayumi came to our school." the blonde rested his chin in his hand, sorting out his explanation. "Well, it's a long story and the details aren't really important. But the gist is I've been employed by the Kihara Research Institute to place this idiot here under 24 hour surveillance. And rather than have some old researcher or Anti-Skill officer assigned to the task, they picked someone who's familiar with Gunha. So now I live with him along with another who I share the title of level 5 babysitter."

It wasn't uncommon for students to be employed by institutes, especially those researching rare or unique esper powers such as teleportation or gravity manipulation. It helped establish a symbiotic relationship between the researchers and students. However it was strange to Kamijou that the Kihara family enlisted any help at all. Disregarding his own unpleasant run ins with the family, they are known throughout Academy City as some of the most brilliant minds even amongst a city of geniuses. And he concluded with his recent yet short study session with Kazeyare, he wasn't some sort of hidden prodigy.

"The Kihara Family… employed you?"

His disbelief came of a bit rude to Kazeyare. "I know, I know. I'm not some brilliant mind nor is my ability worth studying." He stated rather defensively. "I'm only involved because I personally know Gunha. It's actually a miracle in of itself it took them this long to place him under surveillance."

Kamijou turned to look at Sogiita who was now what seemed to be deep in thought. He can't be that bad. He personally saw what he was capable of and also knew of his reckless behavior, but he's still, "What if," Sogiita spoke, "What if I used two hands for Megaton Beam?" He's a disaster waiting to happen!

He looked at his classmate who controlled this category 5 disaster, no longer seeing a normal high school boy but an unknown hero who prevented the destruction of many buildings and made Kamijou's life, well less unfortunate. A feeling of respect overcame him as a tear began to form in the corner of his eye. He placed his left hand on Kazeyare's shoulder and gave him a reassuring thumbs up. "You really are a great guy aren't you?"

 _It doesn't make me feel better to be pitied by you of all people!_ Kazeyare wanted to yell but restrained himself.

"Well let's try it!" Sogiita lowered his body with his arms fully extended behind him. "Megaton…" bright light was gathering in his open palms as his companions turned around.

"Don't do that here you idiot!" They both yelled in unison as they restrained the hot-blooded youth.

With the level 5 pacified, Kamijou parted ways with the two. "Alright Gunha. We gotta go too. Can't keep Ayumi waiting for us." Kazeyare pestered.

"Hm? Ayumi?"

Kazeyare ignored his response and simply pushed Gunha forward to their destination. "I know she called you, idiot! We gotta get to District 15. Cinema Stars? 6pm? Any of this ringing any bells?"

The sparks began to fly in Sogiita's head. He jumped ahead with vigor. "You're right! Quick Kouta! Hop on my back! I think District 15 is somewhere in this direction?"

Instead of following the hot-blooded youth's order, Kazeyare replied with a light tap to Sogiita's head. "No way! It's only half past 4! It's not going to take us an hour and a half to get to an adjacent district! We can walk there with plenty of time!"

"No." Sogiita defiantly crossed his arms at the suggestion. "As gentlemen we have an obligation to arrive early at any predetermined date or location."

 _And what's so gentle about you? Mr. Amazing Punch?_ Kazeyare internally replied.

"No time to dawdle Kouta. On my back." He knelt down in a position, as if waiting to give a piggyback ride to a child.

"I refuse."

Sogiita stared at his friend, questioning his reasoning for refusing such an offer, however, his friend was also wondering if anyone of sound logic and reason would accept such a ridiculous thing.

And while it looked like Kazeyare would not budge on the matter, Sogiita Gunha was not the kind of man to give up so easily.

"Fine then! Over the shoulder carry!"

"No."

"Under arm carry!"

"I'm not some item to lug around!"

"Princess carry!"

"Even if it doesn't hurt I can still hit you Gunha!"

Both refused to budge on ground or flight movement. "What's wrong with jumping Kouta? It's way faster than walking!"

"Speed isn't an issue here! Nor is it needed! We can get there easily by walking! Just because you were late to some appointments with Ayumi and got punished for it, doesn't mean we have to be overly early every time we meet up with her."

"You're wrong Kouta."

"Hm?"

"That's exactly what it means."

Just as the blonde teen raised a fist to be thrown toward Gunha, their loud arguing garnered the attention of two certain adults.

"Watanabe-san! I think I found him over here!" The younger female called out to her older counterpart as she ran toward the two teens.

"Huh?" While it did surprise the two to be called out, it was actually the older man who made the curious yelp. "Why?"

The two did have a reason to approach the arguing teens. One that had nothing to do with their silly debate.

"Anti-Skill!" Kazeyare bitterly squeezed out. Kazeyare Kouta had a fair history with law breaking and gang involvement, however thanks to his evasive prowess, his activities never crossed paths with Anti-Skill. As far as they were concerned, he was a innocent citizen. The same could not be said for a certain level 5.

"Ummm, You are Sogiita Gunha, correct?" The young Anti-Skill officer came off as timid and shy, something neither Kazeyare nor Sogiita expected.

"Yes Ma'am!"

She wiped the sweat from her brow, relieved that she called out to the correct person. "Then, If you don't mind answering a few questions for us?" she pushed up her round glasses in an attempt to keep appearance as a serious authority figure.

"Questions?"

"Yeah." The older Anti-Skill officer had finally caught up to his junior, though he lacked any enthusiasm or energy she had. With very noticeable bags under his eyes, he looked one push away from falling over. His eyes darted to Kazeyare. "You're that glaring kid." Caught off by the abrupt remark, he only nodded in response, acknowledging their previous encounter. "Dyed your hair blonde?"

"Ah… No. This is my natural color." Kazeyare was at a loss on how to respond. His dead fish eyes and severe lack of energy in his movements left an imposing impression on him.

"Ah… I see." was all he said.

"Now then… Sogiita-san." he switched to Sogiita without letting anyone rest on the past awkward conversation. "We have reason to believe you were involved in an incident along with a kid named Kagasuya Yagami? Name sound familiar to you?"

"No. Never heard of him." Sogiita earnestly replied.

"I see." He ran his hand through his thick black hair, contemplating his next question. "Well then, sorry to disturb you." He grabbed his partner by the wrist and hastily began his departure.

"Wait Watanabe-san! Don't you think you're letting this go a bit too easily? You aren't even going to question how he got those holes in his shirt?" she pulled back against his weight, leaving the duo at a standstill.

"No. There's no blood around those holes. I doubt they were caused by fighting. We don't have time to be chasing false leads Tessou! We're still reeling back from documenting everything that happened in District 13. Or do you believe that Sogiita Gunha is lying?" While his words and logic were sound, Watanabe had other reasons.

 _Just let it go Tessou! I'm trying to avoid work! Why do you think I picked this area to patrol? And yet this idiot happens to be here!?_

"That's not what I'm saying! You should give more details rather than just a name!"

"Tch!" Watanabe gave in to his juniors persistence. "Yagami has a scrunched nose, puffy cheeks and blue eyes. Sound familiar?"

"No. Not at all."

"See! We're wasting time here!"

Despite her size, she was able to keep the tall senior officer in place "Why're so keen on giving such useless details! At least mention his bald head!"

"Ah. If you're talking about a bald guy, I fought one recently." Sogiita openly admitted his crime.

"Tch!"

"Yeah! The guy was certainly lacking in guts, endangering a little girl so I had no choice but to insert some guts into him!"

"..."

"Tell me Sogiita Gunha. Does inserting guts involve sending a fire escape flying into another district?"

"Ah."

The officer could only pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. "We're going to have to take you both in for questioning."

"Both?" Kazeyare stammered.

"Kagasuya Yagami reported 3 other kids at the scene when we apprehended him. One was Sogiita Gunha, another with black spiky hair, and another with blonde hair and a mean face."

 _Damn you baldy!_ He cursed the boy with all his might. "But I didn't have anything to do with that fight!"

"We'll find out later during interrogation." It seemed the boys' fates were sealed. Sogiita had no intention of resisting Ant-Skill as he retained a respect for them, even if he was the cause of most of their troubles.

Kazeyare had no choice but to resign resistance. But there was a feeling he was forgetting something important.

The ringing and vibration of a phone caught his attention. As he read the caller ID, his expression drastically changed from apathy to utter terror. "Ayumi!"

"Who?" Watanabe lightly pulled the phone out of the boy's grasp and read the ID. "Well you can call your girlfriend after we're done." He silenced the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"W-w-w-wait! At least let me tell her we won't be there!" He promptly ignored the boy's pleas. "Gunha! Call Ayumi befor-!" As he turned to the level 5, he had already relinquished control of his phone to the the female officer.

"Hm?"

"Ah… Nevermind." Instead of focusing on Anti-Skill, his mind wandered off to somewhere dangerous and dark. "It's fine." He whispered to himself rather defeatedly. "I didn't want to live to see tomorrow anyway."

While it was an obvious exaggeration, one began to wonder who this 'Ayumi' was.

* * *

Within the dorms of Nagatenjouki two boys stood before the gates of hell which was perfectly disguised as a normal white dorm door. They knew the moment that door opened there would be no return.

Kazeyare was the first to break the silence, if only with a whisper. "Well Gunha, open the door. This was your room first." he said with a light tone knowing full well the consequences of opening those doors.

Sogiita responded in kind. "Well it'd be real gutless of me to not let my guest enter my house first." A stalemate occurred between the two boys. Solutions rushing through their minds as they desperately tried to grasp for one to escape their impending doom.

Ten minutes passed as they stood in the hallway looking at the door to death. Then Kazeyare had an epiphany. "Hey Gunha, don't you have special privileges and resources as a level 5?"

"Huh?" he looked at him questionably as if trying to understand what he was getting at but quickly caught on. "Oh yeah! You're really amazing Kouta!" Due to the status and special privileges given to all of the level 5's, they can easily spend the night at a hotel in District 3. As they silently celebrated their victory against death, the doorway to hell slowly started to open to reveal a girl wearing childish flower pajamas with long unkempt green hair.

"Ara, welcome back Sogiita _-kun,_ Kazeyare- _Kun._ " She said with a smile on her face, her eyes hidden by the reflection of her round glasses.

Immediately after she spoke both boys were on their hands and knees in a bowing position. "Please forgive us! We deeply apologize for breaking our promise!" the boys said in unison hoping to quell the great tyrant in front of them.

"Hmm, why would I be mad?" she said happily as she put a finger to her cheek. They looked up at the 'angel' that descended upon them with hope beaming in their eyes. Maybe we can get through this alive. "After all, if I was mad then that means I was expecting you to uphold your promise, right?" All their hope vanished in an instant and was replaced by fear and anxiety of what to come next. She continued though with the same happy tone, "If I was upset, then that means I wasn't expecting my friends to be such **gutless** thugs who leave defenseless girls to go watch movies by themselves. No I'm not mad, in fact, you only solidified my previous thoughts that you both are nothing more than the trash of society that no one has the time to throw out and fester and rot on the sidewalk. A disgusting inconvenience to the world."

Sweat poured from every pore of Kazeyare's body, his mind desperately trying to find a way out of this was no point in arguing when she acted like this. He had already had to endure Anti-Skill's questioning but explaining the events that transpired up to this would only irritate his roomate further. Gunha was already broken beyond belief due to the one insult he couldn't handle.

"Gutless?" He looked at the ground with empty eyes before lifting his head to face the one who said it. A smile still across her face, "Am I really such a gutless man?"

"Don't be silly Sogiita- _kun_ ; you're not a gutless man." A light smile slowly appeared across Gunha's face has he easily took the bait. "To say you're a gutless man would be an insult not only to men, but to the entire human race. I told you, you both are nothing more than trash." That was all it took to completely defeat the #7 as life escaped his frozen body. "But do not fret, you piles of garbage." She opened her arms and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Kazeyare could only look on as his fears slowly became a reality. "As your Senpai, it is my duty to properly 'reeducate' you into useful human beings. So please relax and place your worthless lives into the hands of Kihara Ayumi, and I promise," she slowly stepped forward to the helpless boys. "I won't break anything too important."

* * *

Kamijou Touma was currently at his foot locker trying to get it opened however the lock refused to even budge. "Come on! My only lifeline is in this locker! Can't you understand on the edge of failing! I get it! My life will forever be filled with misfortune, so please let me win at least once in my high school life!" many people took notice of his struggle but took to it as a normal occurrence in everyday life. The sky is blue, everything is affected by gravity, and Kamijou Touma is unfortunate. It's the rules of the universe that no one can ignore so everyone accepts it. The locker finally gave way and scattered it's contents across the floor, with Kamijou frantically snatching the papers up. Two onlookers saw their fellow classmate in trouble and decided to intervene before it escalates into something more.

"You know if you need the homework, you can copy mine." A soft feminine voice radiated from the girls small mouth. She had black hair in a hime cut and gave the strong impression she would look good in a shrine maiden outfit.

He turned around to face the soft spoken girl as tears rolled down his face "Himegami, you're such a great person!"

She lightly blushed and quickly turned away. "N-no problem. I just finished copying my homework from Aogami anyways."

A long awkward pause occurred between the three students. "Um Himegami-san? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Who do did you say helped you with your homework again?"

"Aogami." She said it so bluntly and clear that no one could possibly mistake it for something else. Yet it was that same reason that both boys looked on clearly dumbfounded. "He may not look it but he has some of the highest grades in the school, but he doesn't do the homework so he can get more time with Komoe-sensei. Something about the 'Delinquent Teen Route'." She stopped and noticed the defeated looks of the boys. "Are you OK, Kazeyare-san? Kamijou-san?"

"Hey Kamijou, I think she's talking about Aogami Pierce." Kazeyare said lifelessly.

"Our idiotic class representative?" Kamijou replied with the same unenthusiastic tone.

"The Fetish King?"

Kamijou lowered his head in shame. What has he been doing with his life? Was he upset that after all his hard work that someone could so easily surpass him and yet still act like an idiot? Or was he mad at himself for not pushing too educate himself and go beyond the grades of a normal high school boy? "Hey Kazeyare, should we just accept this?" his tone drastically changed to that of determination as he lifted his head toward his friend who still had a defeated look on his face. "We've struggled right? After all those extra classes and days in the library working nonstop to barely pass what does that amount to when Aogami stands at the top?" Perhaps it was catalyst to awaken the academic side of Kamijou Touma who no one, not even himself, thought existed. "He's probably been at the classes secretly laughing at our efforts of academic progress!" Kazeyare felt it too. Why were they working so hard and that blue haired, fake kansai accent demon was enjoying his youth to the fullest. A great fire burned inside Kazeyare Kouta that no one could extinguish, not even his fear of Kihara Ayumi would be enough to stop his determination. "If he thinks he can laugh at our hard work and just leisurely sit on his throne, fine! First I'll destroy his fucked up illusions with my right hand!" Perhaps it was better to say they were merely jealous of their friend happily enjoying his youth.

"Kamijou Touma." Kazeyare held his right fist out in front of him. "Let today be known that we underachievers of life will not stand for this injustice and will fight until this right is wronged!" Kamijou nodded and responded to his fist with his. The two wills became one as their fist connected.

"Alright! First well hit the library and study up on Personal Realities!" Kamijou turned to address Himegami. "Thanks for the offer Himegami, but this is something we want to do ourselves. It would be a hollow victory if we achieved it using his help." Himegami saw this look in his eyes before. When he entered the Misawa Cram School just to rescue a person he met once in his life. She smiled and nodded as they ran off, but could only help but feel their determination was wasted on something stupid.

As they were running down the stairs that led to the entrance gate of A Certain High School they noticed two girls wearing the Tokiwadai school uniforms and Kamijou quickly hid behind a tree. "Biri-Biri? What is she doing here?" Although he externally asked the question, a plethora of answers popped into his head. Due to his recent adventure in School Garden thanks to his double agent 'friend' and the subsequent riot in the Learning Core, he didn't have much time to explain to the level 5 why he was in that all girls paradise. Therefore, his mind came up with two clear reasons as to why she was there.

The first reason was fairly simple: to punish the would-be pervert. And not the shocking punishment he was accustomed to. No. This was something that would affect his reputation and most importantly, his academic career. He could hardly keep up with the backlog of schoolwork he missed, if he were to be subjugated to some after school mandatory punishment, failing wouldn't be a threat, it would be inevitable.

The second reason and one he hoped with all his might is that she simply wanted an explanation for his actions. Though most of her interactions usually began with shock first, ask questions later, he thought the young girl might have some form of faith that Kamijou Touma wasn't a blatant pervert who runs through School Garden unabated.

But another question swirled in his mind. _Who's the blonde girl with her?_

Kazeyare stared questionably at the boy. "Why're you hiding? Don't tell me those two middle school girls are here for you?" He really began to wonder what Kamijou Touma did during his school absence.

"The way you said it makes it sound like I did something to them! Listen, this Kamijou Touma is innocent in every sense of the word!"

"Yes yes." Kazeyare replied apathetically. "But if you are innocent like you claim, why are you hiding then?"

"Before I explain myself, you should know the following events were beyond my control and it was ultimately my misfortune at fault."

"I don't believe in such a thing as misfortune. Only coincidence and consequence. But you don't have to explain yourself Kamijou. I think I have a good idea of what happened. Wrong place, wrong time sort of deal and now those two have the wrong impression of you, am I right?"

Kamijou excitedly nodded his head. "Hm! That's exactly right!"

A defeated expression appeared on the blondes face, "Heh, of course. Since I'm so used to leaving the wrong impression, I recognized that face of overcoming misunderstandings…" he waved off the gloomy atmosphere and headed to the school gate. "I'll try to distract them, head to the opposite entrance and we will meet at the library, okay?"

"Hm? Kami-yan?" The blue-haired class representative noticed the unusual sight. He traced Kamijou's sight toward the gate and noticed the high class girls. That uniform...Tokiwadai?" A sly grin formed on the delinquent's face. "I see, I see, Kami-yan! With two routes in front of you and deciding which one. A typical problem for a harem bastard like yourself!"

"Shut up! Right now I'm trying to avoid them at all cost!"

"Out of all the options laid before you, that's the one you pick Kami-yan? As your friend I am very disappointed."

Ignoring Aogami's remarks, Kamijou began his detour around the school building. "Huh?" his foot sunk deep into the ground. "A hole?" For one reason or another, there was a hole in the ground and Kamijou's foot was snugly stuck in it. He groaned at the situation, pulling at his leg to remove it. With a firm tug, he broke free of the hole however his momentum carried over and he began to fumble backwards. Losing balance on an incline was a disastrous thing.

Kamijou began his descent down the grassy knoll, parallel to the steps until he finally stopped at the bottom.

"Kamijou!? What are you doing?" his blonde partner in crime blurted out.

"As always, you have quite the entrance ability."

A student stepped forward to meet the boy as he laid on the ground. "So… Care to explain what happened in School Garden? You pervert." Sparks danced around the girl's chestnut hair, revealing her irritation.

Kamijou could only mutter his signature phrase as he rested on the ground.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

"So idiot? We're waiting."

Kamijou Touma found himself at an impasse. For one there was no way he could fully detail the events of that day as they involved some serious people within the dark side of Academy City. Most notably, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. While his actions were not something he could condone, he understood why he went to such actions. Him being in School Garden was his 'kind' way of not involving Kamijou. But if he didn't mention the primary reason, could he truly justify his presence in that Women only paradise without coming off as a complete pervert?

"I…" He stopped, leaving a long pause between his words. "I don't have have a good excuse. But this Kamijou-san would not sneak into that place for perverted reasons! You have to believe me on that!"

"What a weak excuse! You honestly expect-"

"I believe him." Kazeyare casually chimed in. "While I do wholeheartedly believe he's in the wrong for being in such a place, I don't think Kamijou went there just to get a sneak at someone's panties." At the same time Kazeyare snuck a glance at Kamijou that clearly said (You went into School Garden!? I want details later!)

"Yes! I'm putting my voting ability on Kamijou-kun's innocence!" the middle school blonde happily waved her hand.

"Wha! Shokuhou! We came here to get answers!"

"True~. But I don't really care about that nor the Learning Core incident."

"Eh? You were also involved in that riot too Kamijou?"

"My true objective was to give him this!" Out of her purse Shokuhou pulled a rectangular piece of paper and handed it to the unfortunate boy.

"What's this?" he began to read the print. "Kanamin On Ice?"

"That's right~. A very special winter event to be held here in Academy City. I with my amazing luck ability was able to win 4 tickets to this event."

"And you're inviting me! Really!?"

"Yes. Though I do have to give credit to Misaka-san for the idea."

"Hm? Misaka? Really?"

"T-that's cause you're always on about misfortune so I thought y-you would like it…" she began to fumble her words until they became an incoherent mess.

Kamijou didn't think too much of Misaka's actions but was grateful for the two girls. "Thank you very much!" He tightly held the ticket in his right hand. "Ah. But you said you won 4 right? Who else is going?"

"We've already decided on our neutral party member."

"Neutral?"

"Kazeyare-san."

"Pfft!" The blonde boy made a strange noise when she called his name. "Why?" he couldn't help but be highly suspicious of the level 5's intentions.

"Hm? Are you perhaps busy that day?" she put on an innocent facade which Kazeyare instantly saw through.

She did make a good point. The event was being held this Sunday, two days from now and he had no plans other than to stay inside and play video games as it was Ayumi's day to supervise Sogiita. Which ultimately put Kazeyare at a disadvantage to decline. "Well, it's not like I am busy that day but…" He paused to find an excuse. "Um… Misaka-san was it?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay with this? Since I'm somewhat of an acquaintance of this girl, shouldn't that invalidate me as a neutral party?" He would rather not be involved in a level 5 love triangle.

"It's fine." she calmly replied. "More like, we've already exhausted through all our other options."

 _Do level 5's not understand that words can hurt? Please recognize when to use subtlety!_ He let out a sigh of defeat and resigned himself to his fate. "Fine. Just don't blame me if this whole date goes South." he accepted his ticket and began to leave the group.

"Wait Kazeyare. Didn't we say we're going to the library to study?"

"Ah." He had completely forgotten his enthusiasm and vigor to dethone their perverted class representative. "Going to have to cancel on that one today Kamijou. I had already made plans to meet with someone today." he departed, leaving Kamijou alone with the high class girls.

Thus beginning Kamijou's walk through a landmine interrogation while a level 5 happily clung to his side.

* * *

On the bank of the river was a scene you would only see in Academy city. A normal looking high school boy with unruly blonde hair sporting a brown hoodie and blue jeans holding back a boy who seemed to be all white, from his clothes to his skin and green eyes with the hint of anger glaring at the most ridiculous thing of all. A high school boy wearing a white headband and rising sun t-shirt with an unzipped white jacket hanging from his shoulders juggling 3 elementary school girls who seemed to enjoying themselves a bit too much(well two of them anyways).

"Higher! Higher Misaka Misaka yells as she makes an unreasonable request as they are already high enough!" The little girl who referred to herself as Misaka looked about ten wearing a sky blue polka-dot dress and had short chestnut-brown hair was enjoying herself to the fullest as she finally escaped from her overbearing guardians.

"Nyah! Essentially we need to go higher if we want to see the top of the buildings!" the second elementary school girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes was wearing a pink and white frilly dress with red tights equally enjoying herself. Her guardians, however, were not so pleased.

"Calm down Beetle-san! She's not really in danger! Just doing something dangerous! And You! Headband guy! Even if they asked for a ridiculous request, why would you comply?" the blonde teen who seemed the most normal out of the group was trying his best to handle the situation.

Sogiita looked at the teen while still throwing the girls in the air at a constant pace, "Why wouldn't I accept the request?"

The teen looked on dumbfounded. "W-why? IT'S DANGEROUS YOU DUMB-ASS! THROWING ELEMENTARY SCHOOL GIRLS IN THE AIR IS WRONG NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT!" He was losing his patience at the absurd scene.

The pure white boy finally spoke up "It's no use Hamazura-san. Sogiita is always like this." he sighed heavily, "Instead why don't we try a more 'physical' approach to stop him?" Even Kakine was at his limit.

"OI! Not every problem can be solved with violence! What's with level 5's and blowing crap up?" Though Hamazura only had 3 level 5's to base that statement, it wasn't very far from the truth. "Look, let me handle this for now." he released his grip from the now slightly relaxed Kakine and turned to face Sogiita. "Hey um, Sogiita-kun was it? It's almost time for dinner and the girls have school in the morning, so could you please stop that?" His request was simple and had a valid reason for them to stop. He was hoping the crazy boy had some hint of common sense in him.

"Sure!" He happily complied as he caught the 3 girls and gently set them down on the ground.

"Nyah! Essentially, I want to play some more Hamazura!"She pouted and flung her arms in the air as the other girls copied her.

"Yeah! Misaka wants to enjoy her freedom as much as possible Misaka Misaka pouts as she tries to deny her hunger."

Fräulein only nodded in agreement, a stoic expression forever plastered to her face.

Before Hamazura could retort, it was Sogiita who put an end to the double tantrum. "No." a stern look appeared on his face. "Listen, fun is good and all but you have to eat dinner if you want to be bigger! You don't want to small forever, do you?"

 _Bigger?_ That one word reached the ears of the two and quickly calmed down as they looked at a certain underdeveloped part of their body.

"Fine."Fremea spoke up. "But before we go can you do one of your moves again?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah yeah! Show us one of your awesome powers like Amazing Punch! Misaka Misaka says as she displays the move Fräulein taught her!"

Hamazura internally rebuked. _Please don't teach them something so embarrassing like Amazing Punch! What the hell is that anyway? A special move? This isn't a shōnen manga!_ Next to him he noticed Kakine release an exasperated sigh, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot how aggravating Sogiita Gunha is. Seriously, just what is his power?" his voice expressed exhaustion. Hamazura looked at him questionably. "Just watch and see for yourself."

Sogiita looked at his small crowd with crossed arms and a huge grin across his face, "So you want to see something amazing huh? Fine! Let me Show you the true power of GUUUUUUUUTSSSSS!" a strange phenomenon occurred at the middle of the lake as steam started to come off the surface. He lowered his upper body, "Water..." at this point the water was receding to the middle of the river and forming 3 large humps. He raised his upper body and threw has arms above his head. "EXPLOSION!"the lumps exploded and 3 large streams of water soared until it was parallel with the top of the iron bridge.

Hamazura's jaw practically dropped to the ground, "What the hell was that?" he yelled at Kakine as he pointed to the perpetrator of the scene.

The white boy closed his eyes and gave him a defeated smile, "Now you understand, don't you?"

"No I don't understand! In fact I have more questions than answers now!" Hamazura couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Yes. What you just saw what the power of the #7, Sogiita Gunha. An unexplainable phenomenon in a city of Science. But the most irritating thing of all about him is..." a sudden torrent of water came crashing down on Kakine and company, drenching them in dirty river water.

Sogiita looked at them blankly, then scratched his head sheepishly, "Hahaha, I probably shouldn't have sent the water directly above us huh?"

"Is that he doesn't think before he acts." Kakine finished while forcing his smile to remain. "And that's why when dealing with Sogiita Gunha," a Dark Matter baseball bat materialized in Kakine's right hand. "It's always best to go with the 'physical' approach, right Hamazura?"

 _In the end were still resorting to violence!_ He quickly ran to stop the #2 from crushing the #7.

* * *

A depressed and defeated Kamijou stepped out from the elevator. Though he had somehow navigated his way through the level 5 interrogation without revealing specific details,his mind still wandered to the path of his school work. Kamijou was grateful for the girls' generosity but half of him wanted to decline on the fact of his looming educational failure.

 _Will this really be alright?_

That thought passed through his mind. He couldn't help but think that something might go wrong during this outing.

If he bailed, there would be repercussions, if he went along, he was bound to run into some crazed magician and/or esper trying to kill him or even worse, paying for everyone's food! Kamijou's wallet could barely hold back the black hole that resides in his room! And now a new threat loomed across the horizon. How would he tell Index?

 _Hey Index, me and a couple of my friends are going to see Magical Powered Super Android Kanamin on ice next week. What, It's your favorite show and you want to come with us? Too bad there's not enough tickets for you so just stay here and eat everything in the fridge okay? Huh? The fridge is empty? W-wait Index, I'm sorry so please don't bare those sharp teeth at meOOOOWWWWCCCHHH!_ In Kamijou's mind, that was considered the best case scenario. "I'm home." He sighed as he opened the door to his room to find his neighbor, Tsuchimikado Maika, sitting next to Index playing a video game.

"Touma, Touma! Guess what?" The girl in the white nun habit jumped up and ran toward the door, seemingly excited about something.

Kamijou's spirits were raised by her bright smile. _Well my life isn't always so bad._ "What is it Index, you win a year's worth of pudding?" he replied with a smile on his face.

"No, no. Nothing as good as that but it's still great!" She reached inside one of her sleeves and pulled out rectangular piece of paper. "Hmph! Maika gave me a ticket to go see Magical Powered Super Android Kanamin on ice. Maika has one for herself so we're going together!" She proudly puffed out her chest, failing to realize that Kamijou's spirit had once again dipped down. Index then noticed the ticket in his hand. "Ah, you have one too! That's great! Then we can all go together!" she danced happily as a calico cat popped out from her nun habit and meowed as if to say 'hey don't forget about me! They allow cats in right?'

Kamijou couldn't believe it. As if some higher being was enjoying the misfortune that felled upon Kamijou. But before he could say anything a dull object hit the back of his head. He stammered forward before catching himself and turning around to see the culprit behind the sneak attack, only to find his 'friend' Tsuchimikado Motoharu standing at his door entrance with a clenched fist.

"Kamijou Touma." He always called him Kami-yan unless the situation was serious. That in itself put Kamijou on edge. "What the hell are you doing trying to go out with my little sister?" He immediately regretted trying to take him seriously.

"Huh? What are babbling about you idiot? Maika gave Index a ticket and I got one from school!" He yelled trying to understand his friend's thinking.

Though he wore shades, an expression of shock appeared on his face. "Ah! Maika! Why would you do that? I got those tickets for our lovely date! To expand our brother-sister relationship beyond platonic love!" True words from the Sis-con Sergeant.

Maika deadpanned, "No way Onii-chan. Why would I want to go with you when I can go with a friend like Index?"

A gloomy aura appeared over Motoharu, "So the Kami-yan Disease has finally gotten my dear sister huh?" a maniacal smile formed on his face. "I guess this is the end of the Delta Force. Kamijou Touma!" With that, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, the Sis-con Sargent, headed into a battle with the fate of his little sister on the line.

* * *

Hamazura and Fremea had returned late from their little 'adventure' to find Mugino Shizuri, the #4 level 5, in the kitchen baking sweets and Takitsubo Rikou stretched out on the couch lazily watching television. Due to the #4's actions, the apartment was filled with a sweet aroma of chocolate and other baked goods. Mugino turned around to find Hamazura and Fremea both drenched, "What happen to you two? Did you fall in the river?" she said sarcastically.

"I wish that was the case. Instead, we ran into the #7." he replied as he took off his soggy shoes. "Do you mind helping Fremea take a bath? She can't be in these clothes for long or else she'll catch a cold."

"No way." was Mugino's response, "Why should I take orders from you Hamazura? Your not even good at guarding a ten year old brat? Just let the #2 take care of it."

"Beetle-san isn't here. He left when we ran into Accelerator." A look of fear overcame Hamazura as he recalled the events. "I really thought I was going to die! The #7 and WORST kept egging them on to fight! I definitely didn't want to be there when those two monsters clashed!"

Mugino ignored Hamazura's trauma relapse and went back to the topic at hand, "Just let Takitsubo wash her. She did it once before."

Fremea quickly hid behind Hamazura after that statement, "NO! She tried to drown me last time!" she cried out. Hamazura remembered that Takitsubo almost drowned her because she fell asleep when washing her hair. Since then, she won't even go near Takitsubo. "Besides, I'm essentially old enough to bathe all by myself!" she proudly exclaimed as she pointed at her chest.

"Hmmmmm?" Hamazura looked at her doubtfully, "Then you have no problems using shampoo to wash your hair huh?"

She cringed at the question, "B-but it hurts a lot when it gets in your eyes!"

 _You're the one who said you were ready for regular shampoo and threw out all the tear free stuff!_ He sighed at the response of the stubborn child, "So you can't do it huh? Fine, I'll help you wash."

A loud clanking sound came from the kitchen, Mugino completely frozen in place, "I know Hamazura was a pervert, but I had no idea he was a lolicon. I always thought your ideal girl would be one who would look good in a bunny suit!"

"I'm not a lolicon!"he vehemently denied, "I'm only doing this cause you don't want to and Takitsubo traumatized her! Oi, Takitsubo! You know I'm not a lolicon right?"

Takitsubo sat up an turned around to look at Hamazura, "I trust Hamazura. I know he won't do anything." Hamazura smiled in victory as he received support from his beautiful girlfriend. "Because," something which could only be described as a dark light appeared in her eyes, "He know what will happen if he does do something."

A fearful look overcame Hamazura as he replied, "Yes Ma'am! C'mon Fremea lets go! He quickly walked toward the bathroom to avoid the judging gazes of his flatmates with Fremea walking behind him. She stopped at the entrance to the bathroom and turned to face the two girls. She then put her hands up to her face and stuck her tongue out in a taunting manner before quickly disappearing in the bathroom.

The two girls stared in disbelief before angered swelled up within them as they realized they've been played by a ten year old girl who was now bathing with their target of affection, Both thinking the same thing. _That little brat!_

* * *

 **BETWEEN THE LINES**

Kihara Ayumi was a rather unusual individual. Attached to her name were a set of unique and different projects that many of her peers considered pointless. They were still connected to that hidden side of Academy City yet seemed to lack that 'Kihara-ness' of her family. For example, her interest in the scrapped Five_Over model, or her deep interest and investment of the strange 'black box' known as Sogiita Gunha. There was also the project she nurtured until it was ultimately destroyed on October 31st. For that fact, her family could not understand her interest or motives.

The same could be said for Kihara Ayumi. She held no interest in SYSTEM, nor DRAGON or even that Imaginary Number District. While she did carry that special trait of wanting to understand, she wanted to know things of that which others disregarded. In that aspect, the full display of the Kihara came into full view, often times colliding with others' interest.

This collision occurred within the walls of the Kihara Research Institute

"Sorry Kouta-kun, but I won't be in for a while so tonight your in charge of dinner preparations and making sure Gunha kun isn't rowdy okay~?" Her voice gave off an innocent motherly tone. "Well then bye bye~." as soon as she hung up she stopped and looked up at the figure approaching her, her smile quickly replaced with a look of disdain. "I think it's about time we had a face to face chat, Kihara Yuiitsu." the pleasant and sweet voice was now a harsher and more brazen voice that no one would have guessed that she could have a soft and innocent voice.

"My, my! Is that any way to talk to an older relative? And you were just using such a cute voice with you boyfriend, Ayumi." The young woman replied wearing a cheap brown business suit with a long lab coat draped over her shoulders.

Ayumi made no comment to that response, instead she reached in her bag and pulled out a vanilla folder filled with documents and threw it to Yuiitsu which she caught with ease. "Agitate Halation. At first I didn't mind until I saw a side-note of the results. Just what are you planning Yuiitsu that you'd go so far as to see such a valuable resource like a Board of Director as nothing more than a pawn?"A look of scorn was across her face as she hated every moment she shared with this woman.

"Ara, what are you talking about? Agitate Halation was a project created by one of the Directors, Yakumi Hisako was it? I had no part in that plan whatsoever." She put on a innocent face. She looked at the vanilla folder in her hand and saw a blue tab sticking out. She opened it to the bookmarked document and read the page of the results. A startled look appeared on her face before it was replaced with a slight grin. "Oh, your really smart to have noticed that! I was hoping for it to be a surprise for everyone. I'm guessing you want some praise from Auntie Yuiitsu for finding this information?" She taunted.

Ayumi's face remained the same. "If you could be so kind as to bury yourself six feet under, I'd appreciate it. If you can't do that simple task, then perhaps some answers might be within your limited ability?"

"Hmm," she pondered for a bit while resting her chin in her hand. "I'll answer one."

Cracks in Ayumi's cold demeanor began to show. "You bitch! This isn't a nego-"

"A negotiation? I know, I know. Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch!" she waved off Ayumi's anger as if she were a child throwing a tantrum. "You think I don't know about you? How about the FIVE_OVER? Or maybe the Orihime-II project you've been secretly sabotaging? Or perhaps that ongoing project that you supposedly shut down?" Ayumi clicked her tongue when she spoke. This wasn't a negotiation or blackmail. She waved the folder in front of her, "Both of us have information on the other that would easily cause the Board to deem us as 'unnecessary' elements." No, this was an exchange of information. "In order for each of us to proceed in our goals, we need to cooperate, if only to benefit ourselves. You got it, Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi had not expected this. She understood the parameters of the project she was currently working on and did her best to make sure no one saw her when she did cross those lines, but the one person she didn't want to noticed had seen it. But how much? She could be bluffing to make her back off, but she wouldn't have named specific projects. She had many options, but only one would delay the problem for now.

Ayumi clicked her tongue as she swallowed her pride "Fine, I'll ask one question then." the others would have to wait for now.

Yuiitsu merely smiled, "Go ahead."

"What is your plan with the level 5's?"

At this point a huge grin spread across Yuiitsu's face, "Ha ha! You really are a Kihara, aren't you, you shitty brat?" Ayumi replied with a death glare behind glasses. "Fine I guess I'll tell you. Before Tree Diagram was shot down on July 28th, it came with the conclusion that only the #1 was capable of becoming a stable level 6 right?" She wagged her index finger as she said her last sentence. "But what if that. Is. Wrong?"

* * *

Atop one one the large segments of concrete walls that surrounded Academy city stood a small figure with flowing black hair and scarlet eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness with a long cape draped behind the person. "So this is Academy city huh?" the figure then jumped down from the towering walls and landed gently on the ground. The mysterious figure the took off in a sprint before stepping on it's cape and falling flat on its face, a red liquid oozing from its nose. "Ow, ow ow! Damn City! Tripped over one of those invisible wires." The figure said to itself trying to save face while holding back it's tears. "Just wait till I find you, Deep Blood."

* * *

 **A/N: Made to the bottom did we? I'm adding this here because I wanted to clarify something pertaining to Shokuhou Misaki. More like how Kamijou is able to address her. I've decided to not included that brain damage to Kamijou. Why? Simple really.**

 **I'm lazy and I lack the writing ability to weave such an intricate character trait within my story. Since I want to use Misaki more I didn't want it in the way so I removed it. Yes. Bad writing practice. I know, but at this point the story already veers from canon with so many liberties I've taken with Gunha's character as well as adding two OCs who constantly interact with important characters like Yuiitsu and Kamijou. I never intended to stick close to the canon anyways.**

 **Regardless of poor writing practices, I ask that you leave your opinions and thoughts in that glorious review box.**

 **This is Sargent Crash**

 **Crashing Out!**


	3. Evening Gems

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Came down with a nasty bug. Still I'm working and writing Though it hurts to do anything right now. So lets look at those reviews.  
**

 **Guest: I see some people have some strong opinions on the #6. It would be terrible of me to ruin the surprise. It could be a man or a woman. A saint or a sinner. An OC or established character. Or not in the story at all! Who knows? Obviously I do. rhetorical question. Point is. You'll find out when it happens. Or never when it doesn't!**

 **With all that being said... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **EVENING GEMS**

 **SOMEWHERE IN DISTRICT 15**

A lone teen quietly watched the sun as it began its descent. With phone in hand, he replied casually to a voice.

"Late again? No. That's fine. I wasn't planning on cooking so this works for me. Later." While it may have seem quite romantic talking to a girl about dinner plans, his relationship with the beauty was far from that. He glanced at the time displayed on his phone and pondered about recent events.

"Why did Shokuhou invite me? I have no interest in expanding Kamijou's harem so don't drag me into your romantic comedy, level 5."

Kazeyare and Shoukhou had already made plans to meet later that day, though it was unrelated to the Kanamin on Ice event. Regardless, he still had time to kill before the designated meeting so he decided to head to his favorite and in his own opinion highly underrated theater that only showcased those low budget C-films with a short run-time.

At the entrance where he noticed a small girl in knit sweater with short brown hair purchasing a ticket from the cashier.

"Samurai In The Yakuza. I have super high hopes for this movie." the cashier handed her the ticket and she entered the theater.

 _High hopes huh? Guess I'll go see it too._ He purchased his ticket and entered, hoping it was money and time well spent. The next ten minutes of his life were a roller coaster of emotions. After the credits rolled, the audience(which only consisted of two people) stood up and slowly exited the building, tears still in their eyes. "I didn't think Masa-san would go out that way! He truly was a great protagonist."

"Yea, he was super cool! Especially in that last fight with the Yakuza boss Spike!" the girl chipped in. "Though I have to admit, the bug monsters were a bit too bland for my taste."

"Don't you get it? Of course they were bland! The director wanted the Samurai and the Yakuza to join forces, so he created a bland enemy in the end to quickly tie up any loose ends. If he made them too complicated, it would take away the character development of Masa-san and boss Spike! What I don't understand is why he used monsters instead of something else like cops or a rival gang? Though they were bland, they stood out way too much!"

The sweater girl clapped her hands together, "Obviously he used monsters because the other ideas were super boring! You've never heard of a modern-day samurai and Yakuza gang fighting together against an alien invasion have you? The director was also going for a unique finisher that would instantly stand out from others in his genre." She crossed her arms and gave a nod of approval. "Risky move but super worth it!"

Kazeyare nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's one movie I won't be forgetting anytime soon." he looked at the like-minded individual and smiled. "Kazeyare Kouta."

"Kinuhata Saiai" she replied with a smile on her face.

He turned and walked away waving goodbye with his back to Kinuhata. "Its seems I ran into an amazing person today. I guess I'll see you later Kinuhata-sama."

The small girl did the same. "Yeah, see you later, Kazeyare Kouta." With that, the two c-movie buffs departed on good terms, both hoping the next time they meet, would be sooner than later.

* * *

 **DISTRICT 15 KARAOKE BAR**

Kazeyare entered the room his acquaintance had rented and looked around. It was standard for a karaoke room. One long rectangular desk in the center with large couches on each side. On the opposite side of the room was small stage fitted with speakers, mics and had a large flat screen T.V. hanging above it. For a city that had technology 20 years ahead of the rest of the world, the setup was quite normal. He closed the door behind him, sat down on one of the couches and read the menu of songs which ranged from j-pop, all to 70's music. He skimmed down the menu, until he saw a song that caught his attention. _Oi, oi, what's this? They even have this song? Awesome! Should I sing it? NO! If I do she's bound to come in here right when I get to the good part and then I'll want to die right then and there! But that only happens in manga in anime right? Besides she said she'll call me when she's on her way, so it's safe right? Yea yea, it's perfectly safe to sing this song!_ It was this moment where Kazeyare Kouta dug his own grave when he selected the song.

"Please don't cry: We both know I'm not what you, you need." Just as the song was about to hit it's chorus, the door was opened by a blonde girl wearing the Tokiwadai Middle school uniform, and saw a 1st year high school boy singing an American classic with a very profound Japanese accent. The boy, however, failed to notice her presence and continued with the extremely embarrassing act. "And I... Will Always love you! OH! Will Always love You!" He finished strong striking a pose and pointing at the would be audience, finally realizing he's no longer the only person in the room. _God! Please! If you have any mercy to spare, please kill me now!_ If someone could die of embarrassment, this would probably be the first case in the history of human existence.

The girl still stood at the door. a blank expression on her face before finally, "Pfftt!" She busted out laughing, fell to the floor, holding her stomach and banging her fist on the ground. This lasted for about five minutes, Kazeyare's soul slowly exiting his body as he watched her slowly recover from her fit of laughter, "Ha ha ha! Are you going to sing again, Kazeyare-kun?"she said while wiping the tears away from her face.

"No! I'LL NEVER SING AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! YOU JUST SAW KAZEYARE KOUTA'S LAST PERFORMANCE!" He yelled in protest.

"Please don't be like that~! You'll disappoint your fans, Ms. Whitney Houston~." She couldn't resist kicking a man when he's down.

An aura of gloom appeared over Kazeyare as he sulked in a corner in the fetal position. "It's over. My life is officially over! I just want to crawl under a rock and die. Could you just let me die now in peace please Shokuhou-san?"

She laughed off his depression and sat down on the couch. "Sorry, you can't die just yet~. After all, you did seek me out didn't you? You wanted more information about Gemstones right?"she reached in her bag and pulled out a thumb drive. "It's not much but I was able to pull one Gemstone file from the bank."

Kazeyare quickly recovered from his depression at the turn of the conversation. "Does the Bank actually classify Gemstones different from espers? I thought Gemstones were supposed to be a secret? Academy City wouldn't do something as give them a special label in the Bank."

She wagged her finger in a teacher like manner, "You are correct, Kazeyare-kun! But to say their existence is a secret is a bit too much. It's more of an inconvenient truth. Regardless of how I obtained the information is irrelevant. What matters is what you plan to do with it?"

"It's our first step."

?

"Honestly things have gotten a bit complicated since our last meeting but luckily this will probably lead me down that path as well."

"To what?"

"To whatever darkness is hiding in this city. I'm not trying anything grand or heroic like destroying it. It seems deeply rooted into the city's infrastructure from what I've gathered. No. All I simply want is a road there so I can stop it from taking someone I know."

It was a roundabout answer. He still had to face that darkness entangled in the city, but it was not his objective to destroy that. Perhaps the delinquent boy didn't understand the importance of his words. Perhaps he did and was simply ignoring that truth.

The high class girl sighed at his answer and tossed him the thumb drive. "So that loud one is finally stepping into it huh? It's a wonder how it took him this long." she continued. "It's also strange the very thing you're looking for happens to be a classmate of yours."

The delinquent boy jerked at the statement. "A classmate? Really? None of them have some crazy power like Gunha. At least from what I've seen."

The girl let out a disappointed sigh, "Is your perception ability skewed from interacting with that #7? Not all gemstones equate to that one Kazeyare-kun. Though I do admit her ability is unique."

"Unique?"

"You'll have to ask Himegami-chan for more details about Deep Blood. I've done my part." She lifted herself from the couch and prepared to leave.

"Wha! Himegami! That quiet and rather plain girl is a Gemstone?"

"Kazeyare-kun. I'd advise against saying something like that to her. We girls have a delicate ego when it comes to our appearance ability."

"Still this will help a lot! With this Gunha and I will have a chance to…" He stopped. He wasn't sure if he should voice that thought. Or if there was any truth in what he wanted to say.

Shokuhou noticed his silence and spoke. "It seems you have a lot on your mind, Delinquent-san."

"Yeah," he placed the drive in his pocket. "As I said, things have gotten complicated."

"Then~ How about I say something to add to this complication?"

"Huh?"

Shokuhou presented a mischievous smile. "I have no need to direct this information to you but my women's intuition tells me he's going to get involved regardless."

The blonde boy didn't know how to respond to her smile.

"Kamijou Touma." she happily said that name. "It seems he was also born with a strange power."

* * *

 **DISTRICT 7 NEAR A CERTAIN VENDING MACHINE**

Night had fallen upon Academy City and all but a few citizens were out on the cold December evening. One was a small intruder who apparently lost 500 yen to a certain vending machine notorious for eating money. The intruder was a small girl around the age of ten and was wearing a sleeveless black and red Gothic Lolita dress with black shoes. She still wore the long mantle draped over her shoulders despite it being 2 sizes too big for her

"Noooo! What the hell is with this city? I've been undermined since I got here! It's cold. I'm hungry." Tears started to well up inside the intruders eyes as all hope seems lost. "I'm too tired to even keep tracking Deep Blood anymore!"

"Um miss, are you okay? Your not lost are you?" she turned around to see a boy with black hair, white headband and a rising sun t-shirt with worry on his face.

At this point the little girl grabbed his leg and broke down crying. "It's too cold here! I haven't eaten since I got to this city, and if I don't find Deep Blood soon I..."

Sogiita Gunha took it all in stride. "Calm down miss! Just leave everything to me! I'll help you find this Deep Blood person with all my Guts!" he puffed out his chest and slammed his fist into it.

The girl finally started to calm down as she wiped the flowing tears from her face, "You really mean it mister?"

He smiled at her question. "Of course! I don't need some great reason. A man who isn't twisted or rotten, even if he is a stranger, can stand up for a defenseless girl!"

* * *

 **DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL DORMS**

Kamijou Touma was enjoying his quiet evening doing his homework while Index was watching T.V. After he was violently assaulted by his neighbor, he needed this peace so he can regain his inner strength and prepare for tomorrow's challenges.

Ding Dong.

But for Kamijou Touma, misfortune doesn't wait for you to be prepared, it just comes and he has no choice but to ride the wave. He reluctantly got up and opened the door to find Sogiita Gunha with a small girl in a Gothic Lolita dress on his shoulders. He had a feeling, it was going to be a big wave. Kamijou sighed heavily, "What are you doing here Sogiita-san?" already regretting opening the door.

Sogiita merely smiled in response. "Helping this little girl look for somebody!"

He looked up at the small girl who at the time was gulping down a cup of instant ramen without stopping to chew or use any kind of food utensils. "So who are you exactly?" Kamijou really wish he had a misfortune sensor to guide him to evade events like these.

The girl quickly finished the cup of noodles the threw the trash to the nearest cleaning bot. "Heh heh, do not be alarmed human. I am an immortal creäture of the night. We been called many things in history but many call us Vampires! Now I know you have a lot of questions bu- Hey! What are doing closing the door on us while I'm still introducing myself! I haven't even told you my name, you spiky haired doofus!"at this point she was wailing on the door with her small fist, making enough noise to distract Index from her T.V. show

"Who's that at the door Touma?" Index inquired.

Kamijou still held the door closed shut as depressed expression came over his face. "Misfortune Index. It's Kamijou-san's misfortune."


	4. Known Vs Unknown

**This will be another short one and I really have nothing to say here but I do need to reply to some reviews.  
**

 **St. Germain: I'm not sure. If I do involve any of those thing they probably wont be the focal point. There are plenty of other Touma and IB stories out there. Im more focused on trying to build a story centralized on Gunha.**

 **Guest: That's a nice idea you have for the #6 however 2 things. 1. I don't have any intention of using the #6 very often in the story. 2. The #6 in of itself is a great idea for a fic and would make my story less focused. For now I think I'm fine with using the currently known and established level 5's.**

 **I think that's all I wanted to say. Enjoy the read!**

 **KNOWN VS UNKNOWN**

 **DISTRICT 18 NAGATENJOUKI ACADEMY DORMS**

Kazeyare Kouta had many things on his mind on the way to his dorm. _Himegami Asia and Kamijou Touma are Gemstones?_ He hoped this new information would help in his research, but there was something that kept bugging him about this information. _It's impossible for Kamijou to be a Gemstone. He's a level 0! So why did she tell me to ask him about it?_ He pondered this all the way home but came up with no solid theories as to why she would refer him to the 'weakest esper' of Academy City. He decided to wait until tomorrow to get some answers and opened the door to his room.

"I'm home." the blonde boy said unenthusiastically as he expected a certain hot-blooded youth to greet him with some form of shenanigans. He looked around the large living room surprised to not see any of its occupants. "Great, he's still not home." he said sarcastically as he closed the door and exited the dorms. He stopped under a lit lamp post just outside his dorms, pulled out his phone and flipped it open to call Sogiita Gunha, who was listed as 'Guts' in his contacts. _Well guess I better do my full-time job as a babysitter._

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up by Sogiita, "Hey Kouta! What's up?" he answered cheerfully.

"Where are you?"

"Kamijou's dorm room!"

 _Isn't he a popular person today?_ "Why?"

"I'm helping a little vampire girl look for a Deep Blue person!" he spouted the nonsensical reply without any hesitation.

However Kazeyare Kouta was a professional when dealing with Sogiita Gunha and showed no signs of shock or aggravation. "Oh really now?" he decided to play along for now. "So, who's this Deep Blue person? What do they look like?"

He heard some scuffling and yelling from the other side of the call before he finally received a response. "Oh Sorry! I'm not suppose to tell you about the vampire or Deep Blood. Call you later Kouta!" he hung up after that.

"Huh, Wait! Why are you looking for Deep Blood?" he ignored the comment about vampires and regarded it as nonsense, but knew he heard that he was helping someone look for Deep Blood.

With this, a question formed in his head.

 _How did Shokuhou get the information on Himegami in the first place?_ It was certainly something he had asked the level 5 yet she expertly dodged it. Even if Shokuhou Misaki had access to the Bank, it did not reveal Gemstone status. But if she could get it, then it would be a good assumption that the information isn't as safely guarded as Academy City would like it to be.

Before he could call Gunha again, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching his position.

"You said something interesting just now boy. Something about Deep Blood?" he looked in the direction the sound was coming from to see a tall lanky man dressed in a stitched together red suit with black leather gloves. He wore black slacks with multiple rips in them and carried a black fedora in his left hand. "It just so happens to be that I am also looking for something called Deep Blood. You wouldn't mind educating this ignorant man on the whereabouts, would you?" he spoke quite politely but his words felt like ice on his skin as he looked at Kazeyare with crimson eyes.

Kazeyare didn't move, as his instincts told him this man was dangerous and was involved with whoever Gunha was helping. He had no real way of getting out of this since his ability was useless in combat situations, so he wanted to avoid that route if at all possible. "Yes. You happen to be in luck!" he faked a smile as he discreetly typed a message on his phone before quickly putting it away. "I recently acquired some information on Deep Blood, but unfortunately, I don't have it on me! I left it at my school!" he hoped he would take the bait.

The man looked at him for a bit before kindly smiling, "Fine, I'll follow you to your school. Even if this is a trap, you have no way of stopping me from acquiring Deep Blood."

Kazeyare defiantly smiled back. "Don't worry! I don't have any plans to stop you." he turned around and walked the same route as he would normally do every school morning followed by the strange man. _My plan is just to delay you even just a bit until the cavalry arrives. I hope you get it soon, Ayumi._

* * *

 **DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL DORM**

Inside the small room which is normally occupied by normal students was an array of unique characters to say the least. All of these strange characters took over the kotatsu leaving Kamijou Touma to serve tea to his uninvited guest. "So, let's try that again, without the haughty attitude. Who are you?" he directed the question at the small girl in the Gothic Lolita dress comfortably relaxing under the warm table.

"Lillian Emery, vampire. Nice to meet you."she said sleepily with her head rested on the table as she lost all sense of urgency she had before.

Kamijou served the tea to his guests and Index, "Do you know anything about vampires, Index?" as the girl who perfectly remembered the 103,000 Grimoires, there was almost nothing she didn't know when it came to the affairs of magic.

"There's mention and details of them in many mythologies and religion. One claims they are the cursed descendants of Cain, others claim they have a strong link to the undead. Honestly when you say vampire that encompasses so many things. It's such a vague title that I can't give you an accurate description without contradicting another theory."

"Hm? But they're all still weak to sunlight and wooden stakes right?" Sogiita questioned.

"Your thinking of the modern vampire which has deep European roots. Most of those are founded from the myths of Dracula as a loose basis. But even that has some varied and obscure origins. Some could be tied to snakes or the Earth element. There are even legends of those who don't have a corporeal form."

At this point Lillian raised her head pridefully, "Of course! Our elders did a great job hiding the history and movements of vampires! We specialize in memory and transformation magic to keep hidden. Despite our bad reputation, most of us live in solitude and peace. We don't even need to drink blood for subsistence!" a look of realization appeared on her face. "That's right! I need to find Deep Blood quickly!" she got up and ran toward the door but was halted by Kamijou who stepped on her mantle, causing her to jerk back and fall on her rear.

"Wait a minute. You know what Deep Blood is, right? Why would a vampire actively seek something that can kill them?" he recalled back to when he went to the Misawa Cram School to rescue Himegami Aisa when she told him about vampires and her power. She told him how her whole village was transformed to vampires and she unwillingly killed them all with her power. He definitely did not want that tragedy to repeat itself. "How did you know Deep Blood was here in the first place? It was sealed by the church."

Lillian got up as he removed his foot from her mantle, "I didn't know Deep Blood would still be here. I only knew that it disappeared in this area so I was hoping for some leads." She glanced around the room nervously. "T-to be honest, I hope I don't find Deep Blood. I'm just trying to stop my brother from finding it first."

"Your brother?" Sogiita asked.

The little vampire squeezed her mantle. "Yes. He's planning something with Deep Blood but it dangerous! Even if it's sealed it doesn't guarantee they won't be susceptible to its effects. I don't… I don't…" She couldn't find the strength inside her to speak those words but the reason was clear to all in that room.

"Your brother is seriously lacking some guts! Making his cute little sister worry like this!" Sogiita was the first to break the heavy atmosphere. He planted a fist into his open palm. "While I'm at a loss about the whole vampire and Deep thing, it all comes down to finding your brother and inserting some guts into him, right?"

"G-guts?"

"What he means is we'll help you. I actually know where Deep Blood is." Kamijou translated for the level 5.

"Really!?" the vampire excitedly jumped out of the kotatsu ready to accept help but suddenly retracted her energy. "Ah. Sorry. I shouldn't involve humans in this matter. If you could just tell me where. That would be enough."

 _I shouldn't have talked about all of that! I shouldn't involve these normal humans into a vampire dispute!_

"No."

"No."

The unified response came from both Kamijou and Sogiita.

"While I do admire your guts, little miss, traveling to a strange place by yourself to stop your brother, your asking me to ignore a girl in distress. My guts won't allow me to do such a thing!" Sogiita responded with a selfish wish to help the girl, regardless of her feelings toward it.

"Deep Blood. Himegami Asia, is a friend of mine. So if he's after her I'm already involved, aren't I?" by using that flimsy excuse, Kamijou inserted himself into the situation to help that desperate little girl.

Despite their words and protest, she hesitated to rely on the two boys.

"It's alright." Sogiita spoke calmly and softly for the first time. He knelt down to the girl to show her his face brimming with confidence. "We're not going to do something as telling you to leave it all to us. Were just going to be there to support you along the way. After all," He gently patted the girl on the head, acknowledging the tears swelling in her eyes. "You're the one who wants to save your brother the most, right?"

She looked at his blue eyes and saw something she was unknowingly looking for throughout her journey, hope. Hope that someone would reach out and help her fulfill her simple and selfish wish. She slowly nodded her head and wiped away the tears from her face. "Yes!" Her words were all that were needed for the two to act.

Kamijou stood up and walked to the door, "Don't worry! I know exactly where she is! So let's-"His reply was interrupted by the loud ringing phone which sounded like it belong to the opening of a Saturday morning kid's t.v. show.

Sogiita reached in his pocket and pulled out the ringing phone and answered it, "Hey Kouta, What's up?"

"Where are you?" the voice on the line sounded slightly irritated.

"Kamijou's dorm room!" he replied.

"Why?"

Though just recently introduced to magic and vampires, none of it seem to have affected Gunha in any way. Was it his obliviousness or his opened-mindedness, Kamijou did not know, but he hoped that Sogiita realized talk of magic and vampires is not a subject you can openly reveal unless you needed to. "I'm helping a little vampire girl look for a Deep Blue person!" Kamijou grabbed Gunha's arm that had the phone and covered his mouth.

"What are you doing you idiot?" he heard some talking on the phone but he ignored it to look at the bigger issue. "You can't just tell people about magic and vampires like that! It's a secret!"

The oblivious esper then received a light kick to the shin from a small Gothic Lolita girl. "And we're looking for Deep Blood, not Deep Blue!"

Sogiita nodded his head in understanding and Kamijou released his hold from his arm and mouth. "Oh Sorry! I'm not suppose to tell you about the vampire or Deep Blood. Call you later Kouta!" he hung up his phone and gave a thumbs up to Kamijou. "It's all good! Secret is safe!"

"Not with you it's not!" Kamijou angrily retorted. He shook his head and look at Index, who was still sitting at the kotatsu. "Sorry Index, I'm heading out again."

"Just be safe Touma! I'm starting to think you like the hospital more than your own room." she replied

He smiled at her reply. "Yeah, I'll be careful." With that he turned to face the door and headed out into the night with Gunha and Lillian behind him. "Let's save that stupid brother of yours."

* * *

 **DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

Kazeyare Kouta and his strangely dressed new acquaintance were now in front of their destination. "We're here. Information you're looking for is in my classroom."

The man looked at the building with disinterest, "I wasn't expecting the city which claims to have technology 30 years more advanced than the rest of the world to be so..." he paused to search for the right word, "mundane."

 _Obviously you don't live in Academy City!_ They continued walking up the stairs to the main entrance of A Certain High School. "Don't you think your too relaxed for this situation? Do you realize what the espers of Academy City could do to you?" he openly questioned the oblivious foreigner.

The man chuckled at his question, "I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not needed. After all,we are also monsters capable of fighting your precious espers."

 _We?_ "Oh? I Didn't know that there were any successful esper development programs outside of Academy City. Is that why you want Deep Blood? To further your program?"

Though Kazeyare couldn't see it, a large smile formed on the man's face. "Don't assume that science is the only way to attain power! We're something much more interesting than that!"

When they finally reached the top of the stairs a large fireball appeared in front and was accelerating toward them. As soon as Kazeyare saw the orange light, he immediately threw himself on the ground to avoid the blast. The large ball of flames engulfed the strange man. He screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards and fell down the flight of stairs he was climbing.

"Oh really? Something more interesting than an esper huh? That is intriguing indeed? Would you care to enlighten me on the matter?" Kazeyare looked up at the origin of the voice and the flames to see Kihara Ayumi with her hand extended in front of her and her eerily sadistic smile. "Though this wasn't what I expected, I'm really happy I found some new research material~!"

Kihara Ayumi, not only one of the greatest scientific mind of Nagatenjouki, but also a level 4 pyrokinesis. "Oi! Ayumi! You could've killed him! You could've killed me!" He yelled.

She looked at him quizzically, "So? I don't see a problem with those outcomes, especially the latter~."

Kazeyare sighed in defeat, "Be careful. Whether or not he's a esper, I've got bad vibes from him. I gotta go make sure one of my classmates is safe. Hopefully residence is stored in the information I got from Shokuhou-san." He ran into his school toward the library.

As he disappeared from Ayumi's sight, the strangely dressed man was slowly walking back up the stairs, showing no signs of burns or damage. "So it was a trap after all huh? It doesn't matter. All it does is add one more body to the list." He stopped at the top of the stairs to address Ayumi, "As you can see, I'm unaffected by your attacks. So give up now and save us all some time." His kind tone was contradictory to what he said.

She replied with a villainous smile, "That's fine if I can't burn you. It's more interesting this way." she took of her glasses to reveal her hazel eyes and the air around her started to shimmer "Can your bones break? Are your resistant to flesh eating bacteria? Can you bleed to death? Starvation? Dehydration? Lack of oxygen? High voltage? The human body is an incredibly frail thing, So I've educated myself on the many ways to kill somebody. I now know how much force is required to leave them in a state of limbo." she was shedding her kind and gentle persona for a more aggressive and sadistic one, "It's been a while since I've had new research material that can withstand my attacks. Now the question is, what will it take to break you?" With that the two monsters of Magic and Science clashed.

Kazeyare was running through the halls heading toward the library to use the computers. He needed to know where Himegami lived so he can move her safely until anti-skill can take care of the situation. He honestly wanted to call Anti-skill before but didn't want the strange man's accomplice to use Gunha against them. Kazeyare didn't see the whole picture of the situation and that's what worried him the most. Who was with Gunha and Kamijou? Where they in trouble? How many more were with the strange man? There were too many variables to make a decision for now. All he knew was there were at least two intruders in Academy City both looking for Deep Blood and that they didn't know her whereabouts. He was going to use that to his advantage. He turned a corner and ran into something which made a cute 'Kyaah' sound when they hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw something that shocked him, Himegami? What are you doing here?"


	5. GAME START(OVER)

**GAME_START(OVER)**

 **DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

A beautiful full moon hovered above the campus of A Certain High School. The building had little lighting due to the facilities being normally vacant at this time of night. But due to unforeseen circumstances and youth at its peak, there were a variety of characters occupying the campus for one reason or another. For example, one person was a beautiful girl with a long hime cut dressed in a red and white miko outfit. This young maiden was on the hallway floor and had a full blush due to suddenly being thrown on the ground by a young teen with short and wild blonde hair who was still wearing his school uniform. One may mistake this for a romantic seen where the boy confesses his love(Or other, perhaps unappropriated things), but this definitely isn't the case.

"Himegami? What are you doing here?" a look of shock was on his face.

Before Himegami could reply, the two youths heard multiple pairs of footsteps heading their way followed by 3 circles of light. "Himegami! Are you alright? We heard you scream." The feminine voice sounded strangely familiar to Kazeyare. He glanced up to see three of his classmates, Fukiyose Seiri, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, And Aogami Pierce running toward them. "Ah." they stopped and looked at the scene before them, a girl thrown on the ground by a boy who could be easily mistaken for a thug due to his wild blonde hair.

The first to spring into motion was health obsessed girl. "What the hell are you doing Kazeyare Kouta!" This was followed by a swift kick to his face, effectively knocking him off Himegami.

 _Why am I getting a strong sense of Déjà vu?_ Kazeyare thought as he was kicked back and landed on his rear. He held his face in pain as he questioned his classmates, "That's not important! What the hell are you guys doing here?" he said attempting to change subject.

Aogami smiled at his question, "Aren't you curious? About one of the Seven Wonders of Academy City?"

"Huh? Seven wonders?" Kazeyare said as he got up. "If I recall correctly, isn't Komoe sensei one of them?"

This time it was Fukiyose who replied, "These two idiots are certain that her appearance was due to an underground experiment that happened here at our school." She angrily turned to them, "I'm just here to make sure they don't do anything stupid!"

 _I understand why Fukiyose and those guys are here._ "So why is Himegami here?" He looked at the shrine maiden girl who was now looking at him with cold eyes before slightly blushing and averted his gaze. She didn't seem like one to bother investigating legends or myths nor one to uphold rules. _Don't tell me..._

"Nyah, I told her Kami-yan was coming but he bailed on us! Said he had too much homework to do!" Aogami clenched his fist in anger. "How can that idiotic harem king turn down a night at school with our class cool beauty? It's a perfect flag raising event! Besides! Isn't he at least curious about our loli teacher?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you Aogami?" Tsuchimikado interjected. "Our teacher may have the cute appearance of a loli, but she's not a loli herself. The definition of loli means young right? But you know as well as anyone else that Komoe sensei isn't young! She's even older than Yomikawa sensei!"

Aogami turned to face Tsuchimikado, "It's always the same with you, you bastard! Don't you understand? Yeah, it's true that she's not a loli, but besides her age, Everything else is perfect! Her height, her clothes, her hairstyle, even her personality screams Loli! Don't you think that the term loli has evolved into something more than just a label for young girls?"

Tsuchimikado was now visibly angry, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for a fight, "Aren't you the one who doesn't understand? So what if she looks like a loli? She's not! Nothing will change that! Lolis are young girls! So now every young looking girl is a loli? No! That's just idiotic thinking? Loli will now and forever be, a young beautiful girl!"

These two wills were about to clash. A difference of opinion over some might call insignificant. As the two grabbed each others collars of their shirts and prepared to utterly crush their opponent, they saw what the other was fighting for. One was fighting to advance and open the world to a new way of looking at lolis, while the other was fighting to keep it pure and in its original light. While they had a difference of opinion, they respected each other for fighting in what they believed in. It was never a question of who was wrong or who was right. After all, they were fighting over something stupid as the definition of 'loli'.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THAT CRAP!" Everyone fell silent to the outburst. Kazeyare had focused the group's attention to the serious expression that he wore. "We don't have time for this! We need to get out of here now!"

Both Aogami and Tsuchimikado released their grip and unclenched their fist. "Oi, oi, calm down Kaze-kun. We're not going to get in too much trouble if we get caught here." Aogami replied attempting to calm down his classmate.

"That's not what I'm worried about! It's something worse than that!" Kazeyare yelled frantically. _I've already wasted enough time here! Ayumi can take care of herself but I have no idea if that guy has any more friends in this city. Worse yet, Himegami is here! If he calls for help, we may not be able to get off campus. Right now, our best bet is to call Anti-Skill now and find someplace to hide until the authorities get here._ He pulled out his cellphone and started entering numbers before he was interrupted by Tsuchimikado.

"Hey guys. What's that?" He pointed outside the window at the full moon. At first they only saw small black specs across the sky, but as the silhouettes grew larger and more distinct, they recognized them as people with wings flying toward them at high speed. "Shit! Everybody get down now!" Tsuchimikado and Aogami were the first to respond. They threw Himegami, Fukiyose, and Kazeyare on the ground. The sound of shattering glass soon followed as multiple creatures broke though, two of them kicking Aogami and Tsuchimikado out of the hallway and into adjacent classrooms as they entered.

Kazeyare's phone flew out of his hand when he was thrown to the ground, lost in the debris of shattered glass across the hallway floor. He glanced up to see who had entered the the school from the third floor. What he saw could only be described as something you see in a horror film. There were 6 of them, as far as he could tell, all of them had a similar appearance, slightly pale skin, pointed ears, crimson eyes, but the most disturbing thing was the set of bat-like wings protruding out of their backs. All of them were wearing a uniform of sorts, similar to that of the strange man he met earlier that night. A red suit with multiple sewing marks, black slacks though these lacked the rips in them. Then with a sickening sound, the grotesque wings retracted into the invaders backs.

 _What the hell is going on here? Just who the hell are these people?_ He recalled what Gunha said to him on the phone. _Vampires? No way! That's impossible! In Academy City, everything can be explained or done with science. But these guys, nothing they did can be explained! I need to get everyone out of here!_

"Ha ha! Did you see that Kuro? I kicked someone on the way in here! He flew like a rag-doll!" One of them laughed at his own accomplishment.

"Stay alert Yasu! Just because you killed an esper with a sneak attack, doesn't mean you can relax just yet! We're in enemy territory now." The tallest one of them scolded the one called Yasu.

"Why don't you relax a bit Gin? Since we've got to this city, It's been nothing but easy! The city of science has no countermeasures for a magical invasion. September 30th, remember?" The shortest of the six said with a slightly feminine voice.

"God's Right Seat huh? Those idiots should have just completely crushed this city that day! But due to their arrogance Academy City has now become a much larger threat to the magical society. Learn from the mistakes of those before you, right Alex?" The old one said as he stroked his long white beard.

"Heh? I kicked someone too on the way in, but he blocked it. He didn't go as far as the guy Yasu kicked. " the one with long black bangs which covered his face said in a depressed tone. Kazeyare assumed he was Kuro.

"Never mind that! Don't you guys smell something delicious? It must be Deep Blood! We should drink its blood just to make sure!" The largest and closest of the six spoke, baring his four unusually large canines for others too see as he licked his lips.

 _Crap! They know she's here!_ He looked over to see the girl known as Deep Blood next to him unconscious. _Fuck! What the hell am I going to do?_

"Forget about Deep Blood Borus! She looked so plain anyways! We can't drink her blood anyways unless you want to die?" the one known as Yasu waved the large one now known as Borus and his stupid suggestion off. "Instead how about a consolation prize for leading us here with that big ol nose of yours!" He reached down and picked up Fukiyose, who was also unconscious, by her long black hair, "She's got a nice healthy body! I'll claim this as my own personal ghoul! Your fine with that, right Gin?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we accomplish our mission to retrieve Deep Blood." Gin coldly replied.

"Well then," Yasu held her up to his face, his breath condensating on her neck, "Itadakimasu!" he opened his mouth to reveal his large canines, slowly approaching Fukiyose's slender neck.

BANG!

Just as he was about to clamp down, a loud sound rang throughout the school coupled with Yasu's head jerking and falling to the ground as he released Fukiyose.

"Go now Kazeyare! Get Himegami out of here!" Before anyone could react, Kazeyare quickly picked himself up and princess carried Himegami away from the dangerous scene.

"Ah! they got away!" Alex said dishearteningly, "But that blonde boy, he was kinda cute! Hey Gin, can I go after them?"

"Sure. You and Borus go after him. Make sure that you don't drink Deep Blood." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oi oi, I was just shot in the head and none of you fuckers bother to ask if I'm alright!" Yasu clicked his tongue as the bullet wound on his head quickly healed itself. "Such compassion for comrades!"

Gin stared at him coldly, "I told you to stay alert, didn't I? Those two that you kicked are no normal people to react to our attacks."

They then heard the sound of clanking wood and metal falling on the ground from one of the classrooms that was demolished by the unexpected entrance of a high school boy flying through the doors. The sound stopped and was replaced by footsteps as a blue haired teen walked out of the destroyed classroom to face the six monsters.

"Hey now, I can't have you guys destroying school property and threatening my friends. As a class representative it is my duty to uphold the peace and sanctity of school." Aogami cracked his knuckles and gave them a defiant smile, "So let's have a nice little chat, fist to fist? What do you say?"

Gin merely looked at the boy with disinterest, "Alex, Borus, get Deep Blood."

"Yes sir!" With that Alex disappeared from Aogami's sight and appeared behind him, happily skipping into the dark hallway.

 _The hell was that? I didn't see anything! Teleport? No, I felt her move past me? Super speed? That's a troublesome ability._ Aogami ignored the girl to focus on the giant lard named Borus rushing at him. _He's pretty fast himself for a fat man, but._ Aogami clenched his right fist and right when Borus was about to tackle him, he threw his fist deep into Borus' gut, stopping him dead in his tracks and flinging him back toward his comrades, causing a miniature quake in the building when he landed on the ground.

"Heh, that was quite the feat you did there. I'm surprised that this city might actually throw a challenge at us! But I am disappointed that Deep Blood is that plain girl and not this sexy one here! Such a waste!" Yasu shook his head disapprovingly and shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell did you say you bastard?" Aogami was visibly angered as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Tsuchimikado! Let me handle this guy! Think you can handle the tall one and the old man?"

Tsuchimikado walked out of the room he was kicked in with a gun in his right hand, "Nyah, I'm not really to fond of going all out, but," he looked at the tall one who seemed disinterested in the whole thing, "With opponents like these I may not have a choice."

Yasu spoke up again, "What's with the death glare kid? I merely stated the truth! She's the kind of girl that blends in with the background! No appeal at all!"

"Like I said you don't understand a damn thing! All girls are beautiful! You can't see Himegami's true beauty! A nice body that looks perfect in a shrine maiden outfit, coupled with her long black hair in a hime cut! Not to mention she has a face that has difficulty displaying emotions! She's the ultimate Cool Beauty! Open your eyes you blind bastard and see that there is a girl out there for everyone! Not just kuudere! There is foster sisters, foster mothers, foster daughters, twins, widows, senpais, kouhais, fellow classmates, teachers, childhood friends, ojousamas, blondes, brunettes, brown-haired, silver-haired, long-haired, medium-haired, short-haired, girls wearing bobby pins, wavy-haired, twintails, ponytails, one-sided ponytails, twin braids, ahoges, curly-haired, girls in sailor clothes, blazers, judogi, kyuudougi, kindergarten nurses, maids, policewomen, witches, shrine maidens, nuns, military women, secretaries, lolis, shotas, tsunderes, cheerleaders, stewardesses, waitresses, goth girls wearing black, goth girls wearing white, girls in China dresses, frail girls, albino girls, fantasists, girls with split personalities, queens, princesses, thigh-high socks, garterbelts, girls who cross-dress as guys, girls who wear glasses, girls who wear an eyepatch, girls who wear bandages, girls in school swimsuits, one-piece swimsuits, bikinis, V-shaped bikinis, bikinis that barely cover anything, youkai, ghosts, animal-eared girls, etc.- any female is within my area of acceptance! If you can't understand that then I, the Fetish King, no, as my enemy you will know me as The Blue Demon will utterly crush you!"

His perverted speech resounded throughout the halls of the school and reached the hearts of the men who heard it, all of them thinking the same thing, _I'm pretty sure one of those isn't a girl!_

* * *

Kazeyare was now running for his life while carrying Himegami in his arms through the empty hallways of his school, trying asset the situation. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! What the hell is going on? Did Tsuchimikado just shoot that guy? Why do they want Deep Blood so badly? Aogami and Tsuchimikado, can they defeat those guys? This situation just keeps getting worse! I can't even call Anti-Skill now!_ "If all eight of the intruders are that strong, even the Level 5's would have trouble."

"Actually if you count master's sister, there's nine of us in your city." a cute feminine voice that sounded unusually close interjected.

"Nine! This situation is impossible! How am I suppose to stop this from getting worse?" He frantically replied to the cute voice.

"Hmmmm, well you can always hand over Deep Blood." The voice suggested.

"I can't do that! Unfortunately I'm not the kind of person to send someone to hell in order to save my own skin! In fact, I'd rather die fighting a losing battle than to give up someone's life! If I gave her to you guys I would become the type of person I hate the most!"

"Ahh! Not only are you cute, but your also cool! My ideal man!" the feminine voice screamed ecstatically.

Kazeyare merely deadpanned, "Oi oi, this isn't the time to be making jokes! Can't you see I'm running from Va-" a sudden realization came over Kazeyare as he started to sweat profusely from his face, not due to running for his life, but something else as he slowly turned his head to see young girl centimeters from his face flying next to him in the hallway, "Vam. Pie. Eres..."

The girl smiled in response and pointed to her face. "Like. Me?" she winked as she said this.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kazeyare screamed in shock as he went from a sprint to a stop in a matter of seconds, the vampire girl landing a couple of feet in front of him.

"Hello cool boy! I'm Alexandria! Just call me Alex!" She introduced herself as she gave a cute pose. "Though I would love to play some more, I'm afraid that our time together has come to an end. So hand over Deep Blood now please? Or will you fight to keep her safe?" She slowly walked forward, closing the distance between them.

Kazeyare forced himself to put on a smile, "Sorry, but I'm not much of a fighter if that's what you're expecting." He tightened his grip on Himegami, his mind racing to find a solution while his feet were weighed down by his own fear. _Is this... It?_ He fell to his knees, unable to keep himself up, struggling just to keep Himegami close to his chest. _Is this what they call..._

The vampire stopped just centimeters from his position, her smile replaced with a look of disappointment, "Is that so?" she lifted her hand above her head, preparing to strike the final blow, "I guess this is what they call GAME_OVER."

* * *

Just outside the school, a flurry of fiery explosions were occurring. Amidst the explosions, was a green haired girl wearing a Nagatenjouki uniform with a crazed look and tall lanky man in horrible stitched together clothes. These two monsters clashed in a war-zone called a sea of flames. Kihara lunged at the man with impossible human speed and threw a punch toward his face. The tall man reacted and brought his left arm up to block it, preparing to counterattack the punch.

 _Foolish girl, trying to fight a vampire in close combat? Though i admit your speed is impressive I-!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a large amount of pain surging through his left arm followed by the sound of bones breaking. He immediately retreated back but was swiftly pursued by the crazed girl.

"What's wrong old man? You look surprised!" she brought up her arm to attack his face once more. And once did the man bring up his arm to block the oncoming attack. And once again the same surge of pain followed by sickening cracking noises occurred. Again he retreated back, this time expanding his wings and took into the sky.

 _What the hell? No human should be able to do that! How the hell can such a frail looking girl break the bones of a vampire?_ He floated in midair, trying his best to asset his opponents powers and waiting for his arms to heal. She stopped and looked at him with the same crazy smile she had since they met.

"Oi oi, old man I know it's hard for you old bastards to multitask, but don't just float there." She extended her right arm in front of her and formed a finger pistol with her hand, "It makes you an easy target."

 _What the hell is she talking about? There's no way she can get me from here._

Her slasher smile now stretched from end to end of her face, almost splitting it in half, "Bang." a ray of fire extended from her finger and swiftly reached the man, piercing one of his wings, causing him to lose lift and he quickly descended to the ground. "I'm not done yet." she took off into a sprint toward his crashing destination. She reached into her purse and pulled out a syringe filled with a gaseous substance. She launched herself into the air and collided the the man in midair, stabbing him with the syringe as they clashed. she then took her free hand and forced it into his gut where she just stabbed.

"Pop quiz everyone! What happens when you ignite a large amount of highly combustible gas inside a person?" She said as if she were talking to a classroom of students.

And for once in this vampires life, he was afraid. Not afraid of death which he has seen and escaped multiple times. He wasn't afraid of failing his mission and being forever cast away from his loved ones. No, this was a much simpler and primal fear. He was afraid of her. The monster which appeared in front of him wearing the skin of a human. He was afraid because no matter how many lives he had, no matter the circumstances, this creature solely existed to do one thing and one thing only, destroy, would surely do just that.

"And the answer is, SOMETHING INTERESTING!" Immediately they were engulfed in a large explosion that resounded throughout District Seven. The flames died down and the dust settled, leaving only a large crater and a sole survivor, stretching her arms like she finished some strenuous exercise, "Ahhh! That was great! I really needed that!"

She started to walk away but her something dark grabbed her ankle, preventing her from moving, "Yo-you bi-tch!" she turned around to see the upper half of a burnt 'corpse' holding her. Though most of the body was gone, it was still showing signs of regeneration gaining some muscle and bone as it struggled to keep itself together. "I-I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh, this is new. I've never been threatened by a corpse before." she no longer had the sadistic splitting smile on her face. Instead it was replaced with a cold and disinterest look, as if he was no longer there. Just a used up product to be thrown away and replaced. She kicked the hand holding her ankle, breaking it off his body like charcoal. "Even if you have infinite regeneration, it's not full proof. 1st it takes time to heal an injury. 2nd, even when you take a fatal blow, you still feel the pain, causing the regeneration to slow down. 3rd, and this is just a guess but I'm assuming the power is limited and you can only use it before you run out of energy, am I wrong?

The burnt 'corpse' gave no response as it's body stopped regenerating and slowly started to fade away and turned to ash, "Well guessing by your silence I'm right huh?"

"You're absolutely correct! Impressive work killing a vampire. Most would have trouble inflicting any kind of damage. Irwin was always such a strict man, always going on about being a gentleman. Now he's dead. The first of many casualties in my war." Kihara look up to see a man floating in the night sky. He looked to be in his 20s wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and red shoes. He had a distinct white mask that had a butterfly design and a large black mantle draped over his shoulders.

"War? With Academy City?" she said with disinterest.

The masked man descended to the ground and laughed at her response. "Academy City? No no. My opponent is the entire human race. And you will also be a casualty of war! The spark that starts it all!" A bright red light formed in his open hand. "Now tell me! Do you have any last words?" he triumphantly cried out.

She sighed heavily, "Last words huh? Not really but I do have a piece of advice for you."

"Oh? Advice for your enemy huh? And what would that be?" he retained his prideful attitude.

"Invest in some pain killers, you're going to need them for what's coming next."

The masked man dropped the prideful attitude, "Huh? What are saying? That makes no se-" he heard something in the distance.

"Hyper Dimensional..." it seemed to be getting closer.

"Super Critical..." he turned around to see a small silhouette in the sky swiftly closing the distance between them.

"AMAZIIIIING KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" a flying kick from the falling boy met the masked man's face as he was launched back 20 meters into the main school building, causing a large portion to crumble on itself. The boy lightly landed where the masked man once stood, carrying a high school boy with black spiky hair in his arms who was white with fear due the fact that Gunha ran the whole way here. On Gunha's head was a small girl wearing a sleeveless black and red Gothic Lolita dress who seemed to have enjoyed herself. "Heheh! Made it!" he threw a V sign in front of him to Ayumi, "Ah! Ayumi! W-what are you doing here?" he nervously retracted his hand as he knew he had broken curfew and Ayumi usually dealt the 'punishment'.

"Don't worry about that! You're late to the party." she sat down in the crater as she recovered from her fight.

Gunha gave her a reassuring grin, "Don't you know Ayumi? Heroes always arrive just in time to save the day!"

Sogiita Gunha and Kamijou Touma finally arrived to that nightmarish battlefield. The counterattack was truly about to begin.


	6. Eternal Night

**It's... been a while huh? Haven't updated anything toaru related but we're back again. No promises as to a regular schedule but my life has slowed down to the point where I can enjoyably write things.**

 **Now for some review response section:**

 **Guest: Yes. I certainly do recall you saying no Aogami, but like all request they can be accepted or declined. And yes. There is a certain vampire of the female gender involved. Two of them in fact. As for the Accelerator matter, again all request can be accepted or declined. Keep that in mind when proceeding forward.**

 **The crack shipping guy: Yes. Blue hair is here. Though for how long and his actual relevance to the plot? Who knows?(Well I do but rhetorical question.)**

 **With all that nonsense out of the way,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ETERNAL NIGHT**

A dark shadow was currently enveloping the Metropolis of Science, with only a handful of people holding back the looming disaster. Could these people be called heroes? Could anyone be a hero? Could someone of normal stature be called a hero? Would they stand tall regardless of the obstacles before them, or would they buckle and crumble due to the large weight placed on them by the label hero? Time has proven that a multitude of heroes exist, even those with zero potential, those who once walked a bloody path to achieve their own selfish goals, and those who are unable to idly sit by while someone in front of them is pointlessly suffering. So, what kind of heroes are stepping forth to stop this disaster from swallowing all into a sea of despair? Can they even be considered heroes?

 **DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

The battlefield had changed.

The school building shook violently when the masked man was launched several times the speed of sound through it, causing a quarter of the school building to collapse, that included a portion of a hallway on the 3rd floor that was occupied by Aogami Pierce, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Fukiyose Seiri and 4 strangely dressed intruders. The hallway collapsed with a crashing roar, dividing Tsuchimikado and the large man from the others.

"Oi oi oi! What the hell is going on outside? You guys trying to take down the whole building?" Aogami yelled accusingly to the intruders.

The taller one of the intruders remained silent before releasing light sigh, "Yasu, Kuro, take care of this mess here."

"Right! I was planning on shutting up this stupid bastard up anyway!" Yasu exclaimed excitedly.

"Bu-but that was Master who just-"

"I know."Gin retained hsi monotonous tone. "Kain, head to the roof and set up Dead's Domain. I also sense that Irwin died." he gave another sigh, "I'm going to assist Master. It appears that we may have underestimated this City's ability to retaliate." he turned to face the broken window which he entered through, protracted his wings, and swiftly exited the building without a sound.

"Geez, I thought this would be an easy mission, but Irwin just died if my hearing isn't failing me, and now we have some strange power pushing back Master." The old hunching man shook his head. "Well I got a job to do. You two can handle this brat, right?"

Yasu threw the old man an aggravated glare, "Tch! Don't look down on us old man! I'm not as weak as Irwin. I don't even see the point of using that spell here for these shi-" Aogami quickly closed the distance between them and punched his face, sending him flying through the building walls and landing in the school tennis court.

"Don't ignore people when they ask you a question! It's rude!" Aogami proclaimed. He looked down at his feet to see an unconscious Fukiyose. _I got to move this fight away from her. That tall one giving the orders already left, along with the girl. Hopefully Kaze-Kun and Tsuchimikado are alright._

The old man threw a taunting glance outside at his comrade who was on the ground writhing in pain as he held his face. "Oh, no need for the spell huh? At this rate, you won't last long." A wide grin spread on his wrinkled face. He extended his wings out and stepped on the windowsill, "I'm off! try not to die before I setup the spell." With that he took off, disappearing from sight.

"Damn you!" Yasu roared as his face was slowly healing itself. He wiped the blood off his face and gritted his teeth, "I'm definitely going to rip you to shreds!"

"Oh? You have quite the healing ability! I'm pretty sure I broke every bone in your face with that punch. I was quite worried that I accidentally killed you." Aogami said sarcastically.

"Don't look down on us vampires."Kuro spoke up. "Our bodies automatically refine our mana to give us immortality and in battles, a healing ability that few have matched."

Aogami looked at him questionably, "Vampires huh? I don't really understand that. But I do understand one thing." He cracked his knuckles and a malicious grin slid on his face, "I don't have to hold back since you can't die right?"

* * *

 _ **Tsuchimikado Motoharu**_

Tsuchimikado grabbed onto one of the window ledges with his left hand as the floor crumbled beneath him and the hallway collapsed, dividing him from the others. _What the hell was that? Is Aogami alright?_ His second question was answered as he heard Aogami yelling angrily at the vampires. _If he's okay then Fukiyose's alright too._ He looked down about fifteen feet to see a large man who was a couple of sizes to big for his attire digging himself out of the rubble, tossing large pieces of cement away with no trouble at all. _Man! I got really lucky I was kicked by that skinny one instead of fat bastard over there._ He looked under his green Hawaiian shirt to see a large foot sized bruise on his side. He watched as the large vampire continued to dig itself out of the rubble, deciding his next move while also listening to the conversation between the vampires and Aogami before he heard another crash, followed by silence. Though he didn't hear much, he heard enough.

 _'Our bodies automatically refine our mana to give us immortality and in battles, a healing ability that few have matched' huh? That really is a troublesome ability. But…_

A thought came to his mind. Or one might call it a gamble.

As a spy for a multitude of societies, including the English Anglican Church, he had knowledge of Science, Magic, and some forbidden hand-to-hand combat techniques. With his skills, knowledge, and experience Tsuchimikado had survived many battlefields, be it on the bodies of friend and foe alike. That hawaiian shirt magician usually avoided direct confrontation, preferring to trick and outwit his opponent than to face them head on.

He smiled to himself, formulating a 'plan' and aimed at the unsuspecting vampire, "Hey big man!" The man turned around and looked at Tsuchimikado who shot twice into the man, perfectly eliminating his eyesight.

"GAHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY FUCKING EYES!" the hulking man screamed in agony, finally pulling himself out of the debris and holding his face as he blindly writhed around, crashing into one of the walls.

Tsuchimikado took this chance to let go of the ledge he was holding on, rolling as he hit the ground to lessen the impact, and dashed further into the crumbling building.

He continued running down the halls before he reached a part with a set of double doors that led to the Cafeteria. _Bingo._ Once again Tsuchimikado hatched a plan to destroy the seemingly invincible enemy.

The large vampire finally recovered his eyesight and was angrily searching for Tsuchimikado for 5 minutes, smashing the crumbling walls with his fist as he followed his scent to the cafeteria. "Where the hell are you, you sneaky bastard?" his roar echoed throughout the school. "When I find you I'm going to slowly drink all of your blood till there's nothing left except a dried up mummy!" He hastily opened the double doors only to be greeted by a falling bucket filled with boiling water.

"GAAHHHHHHHH!" again the large man held his face in agony as his skin was burning off, yet still healing at the same time. "You think this is going to be enough to stop me?"

Tsuchimikado stepped from behind the kitchen with a large knife in his left hand, smiling at his agonizing opponent, "No no. Of course not! I just needed enough time to arrange the room. Granted, I'm only taking a gamble that this will work." Tsuchimikado replied casually.

"Wh-what the hell do you mean by that?" he asked as he slowly opened his burnt eyelids. a few moments later he felt a burning sensation all throughout his body and fell to the floor as if in deep pain. Steam was emitting from his body as his blood seem to boil inside his body. "What the hell is this?" He screamed in pain.

Tsuchimikado raised an eyebrow and gave him a questionable look, "Can't you tell just by looking? Don't just ignore someone's hard work! It took a lot of effort to set this up."

"What?" Borus struggled to lift his head from the floor and looked around the cafeteria. The tables were set in a strange way would seem awkward in a place of eating. They were 2 row of tables, two tables in each row, one table on each side of the cafeteria, leading up to the kitchen which was set up in an even more unusual way. Some of the utensils were place leaning on each other, and others were placed directly parallel of one another. The most unusual thing was at the center were some large metal baking pans were hastily placed together in a very distinct fashion. Borus came to a surprising conclusion.

"H-how did you know? Don't tell me you just guessed!" He yelled angrily as he tried to lift himself up from the floor.

"Of course not!" Tsuchimikado happily replied, "We had a walking church seal Deep Blood, so I figured the next best thing would work on vampires! Though I still doubted it would actually be as effective as this, even in a partly demolished building, as long as the requirements for a church are here, it still carries the same effect!" _Plus I don't have to use my magic, so that's a big bonus!_

Though Borus' healing was still in effect, it was being counteracted by the negative effects of the 'church' but he still smiled, "So, as long as I destroy one of the requirements, this 'church' will no longer have any power right?" He was now on both his feet facing the large altar.

"!?" . Borus rushed toward the kitchen at an impressive pace. Tsuchimikado aimed his gun and fired once, barely missing the large man by a few millimeters. He crashed into the altar, destroying everything in his path, Tsuchimikado dodging at the last second and quickly got up to his feet.

A triumphant grin appeared on Borus' face, throwing his fist above his head in a celebratory fashion. "Its over! Your 'church' is no more! Now It's time to di-" he was cruelly shot in the head, interrupting his victory, his large body slowly falling to the ground.

"Dumb-ass." Tsuchimikado coldly said as he leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. "If your still conscious in there, you're probably wondering, 'why isn't my healing ability working' right?"

"..."

"The answer is right under you if you could look, but in your position, I doubt that's possible so I'll explain it to you. Underneath that fat, cold body of your is a simple magic circle,which prevents the refining of mana." True to his statement, there was a large magic circle carved into the tile floor of the kitchen. Tsuchimikado sighed as he continued to explain, "Normally they are easy to detect as they must be carved in the area instead of using rune cards or chalk, so using one in combat is out of the question." This was a person who saw many battlefields and survived all of them with a multitude of skills, that included deception, "You really think one person can hastily set up an effective church so quickly?" That included trickery, "What was actually burning you from the inside was that boiling Holy water. Of course it was burning you from the inside with all your screaming and yelling, water easily getting into your lungs and body, but you never put two and two together." This was how Tsuchimikado Motoharu operated. "Now you're wondering, 'how did you know I was going to attack the altar?' That easy. It was the most noticeable thing in the room. A huge target for a large man like you." This was the Backstabbing Blade at its finest. Due to the inability to refine his mana, Borus' body slowly started to turn to ash.

"Fallere825. Remember that on your way to hell." A hero who walked the bloody path, protecting the peace he had gain through the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Kazeyare Kouta**_

The final blow stopped just millimeters from Kazeyare's face, the vampire coldly staring into his eyes. The silence was interrupted by a large crashing sound resounding throughout the school, shaking the foundation, yet neither of them move. Finally the vampire limply lowered her hand to her waist and closed her eyes as if deep in thought.

 _What the hell is going on? Why did she stop? Was it the crash that distracted her?_ Though Kazeyare was spared, he still felt his life was in danger and was only granted these seconds of life because she allowed it. However he knew it couldn't last for long.

"...No..." a small word was quietly uttered from the vampires mouth.

"What?" Was the only thing that came to his mind at the time.

Her voice slowly getting louder, "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she held her head as if in pain before turning to face the wall and punching it with her small fist, leaving a small fist sized hole. "Why...?" she turned to look at Kazeyare, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "Why do you have to be so boring?"

All the tension and fear that built up in Kazeyare immediately departed from his body. "Eh?"

"I thought all of Academy City was filled with strong and interesting people, but you, your just an idiot. A weak, cool looking boy." Alex's motivation reached an all time low as she fell on her back, looking at the ceiling with disinterest. "In a shōnen Ai manga, you would definitely be 'bottom'."

 _What the hell? How am I suppose to react to this? She's upset cause I'm disappointing! Part of me is happy that I'm alive, yet another part of me wants to say that she can't put unreasonable expectations on someone you just met!_ Kazeyare mentally blocked out the last part with all his might.

He quickly recomposed himself and stood up, still carrying the unconscious Himegami in his arms. _Well, now's probably the only chance I'll be able to get out of here._ "Well if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"No." Alex replied with a bored tone. "I still technically have to retrieve Deep Blood and it would be a pain if I have to go find you. I'll just wait till everything is settled outside, then get her and leave." she rolled onto her stomach and pulled out rectangular device out of her pocket and turned it on. "If I knew I was going to be stuck with babysitting duty, I would have brought Binary Pot* instead of BlazBlue*."

Alex continued playing her game, completely ignoring Kazeyare, who was dumbfounded by the events that occurred. _What the hell is with her? Is she only interested in fighting? Maybe I can wait this out until someone comes and rescues me._ His thoughts were stopped by slight movement in his arms, Himegami still unconscious. _No, I can't do that. I don't know the situation outside, the other two vampires could be outside right now, but who are they fighting? Or was that Ayumi? With what I know about the situation, I have two options. Either we can stay here and wait for the results of the other fights, or try to escape and get to District 2, neither of which have a very high success probability. So,_ "Hey, I have a great way to alleviate your boredom and you can still complete your mission." _But if I can get to District 2 and contact Anti-Skill, we can turn this fight around._

Alex immediately got up to her feet and turned to face Kazeyare, "REALLY?" the blinding hope in her eyes gave him confidence that his plan might work.

"Of course! All with a simple game of tag!" Kazeyare said in a matter-of-fact way. _With my ability, this might actually work!_

Alex deflated as he said this, "...What are you? Ten?"

 _Shut up! Don't complain when you were just crying about being bored!_ Kazeyare forced a smile, "Yea, you're right. Normally a game of tag is simple, and for someone like you, boring. But in Academy City, things are bound to be interesting." she slightly perked up, showing some interest. "Think about it. Academy City is huge, You'll never know who you'll find on the streets at night. Sure, you have to find me, but that doesn't stop you from fighting some of the residents here right?" _I'm taking a big gamble with this, normally the only people out here around this time are Anti-Skill and some Judgment patrols. Anyone else is either Skill-out or espers looking for a fight. But,_ "But, I have one condition. You can't kill anyone you run into."

She crossed her arms and remained silent for a while before finally, "Okay I'll play, but why would I follow your condition? I have no reason to listen to what rules you place."

For an instance, one could see a malicious smile creep onto Kazeyare's face, "Ah! Your right, but if you don't agree I won't play. We can sit here for the rest of the night." _You showed your one weakness vampire! You can't stand being bored!_

She showed slight irritation by his confidence, "That's fine! I still have my game, remember!"

"But the light was red right?" A look of realization appeared on her face. _Just one more push!_ "C'mon! accept the game's one condition and you can go wild against some of the strongest people in the world!"

A long silence occurred between them as Alex weighed her options. "Fine! I'll play! I can't let this once in a lifetime chance go now! Besides, if he ask what took me so long, I can say I got held up by the cool looking boy who's actually really weak and Deep Blood escaped to the city!" She nodded to herself as she prepared an excuse.

 _Great! She took the bait!_ "The time limit is three hours. We get a thirty minute head start. Do you agree with these terms?"

"Hm? Yeah sure!" She was already prepared to fight as she stretched out her limbs. "So what do I get when I win?"

? _I never really thought about it. I'm just using this as a ruse to get to Anti-Skill headquarters, We will make it there on foot in less than 30 minutes, so there no way we're going to lose._ Kazeyare put on a confident smile, "If you win, you get me. I'll do whatever you want. Is that good enough for you?"

A small amount of red liquid dripped from Alex's nose as she gave him a thumbs up, "No problem!"

 _A Pervert has appeared._ He ignored her strange reaction and continued, "If I win, you will stop your pursuit of Deep Blood. Okay?"

"That's fine! We will start at," she pulled out a pocket watch and flipped it open, "it's five till midnight now so midnight." she closed it and placed it back in her pocket. "You can start running now. Five minutes won't make much of a difference."

 _Thank you for being so overconfident!_

Kazeyare turned to leave but, "Oh! I forgot to mention! Be careful out there! By now there are probably a lot of ghouls out and about. Don't want you dying before I find you." He had no idea what that meant, but he knew it was bad news. And so the battle of Deep Blood continued as it expanded to the dark corners of Academy City.

* * *

 _ **Sogiita Gunha and Party**_

The school campus was in ruins. The fields and trees were on fire, a large crater that destroyed part of the school entrance stairs, and most of all, the school itself. Practically 1/4 of the school building was destroyed due to mere entrance of a Level 5 to the battlefield.

"W-what is this?" standing next to the level 5 was a normal high school boy staring at the destruction of his school.

"Hmmm?" Ayumi looked at the dumbfounded boy with a bored expression, "Can't you tell? Its a fight."

"That's not what I'm talk-" he angrily yelled before he noticed Ayumi hands covered in bruises. "Oi, are you alright?"

She looked down at her hand, "Oh, these? Don't worry. These are self-inflicted."

"Why?" His face was filled with concern.

"Hard Taping. Its used when wearing power suits and give them their mobility. I'm using it to directly enhance my body physical abilities. But since there are no safety devices, it causes a huge strain on the body. I probably broke some bones and pulled some muscles but I'm alive." she paused for a second. "There was a person who used this method to fight high level espers, and was able to minimize the strain on his body, but he was a different kind of monster." She laid on her back and stretched out her arms. "I won't be able to move for a while. Think you can handle the rest, Gunha?"

A large grin spread on his face, "Of course! But first," he crossed his arms and lowered his body, "Gale..." the wind gathered and swirled around his body like a tornado, "FORCE!" He swiftly opened his arms and the gathered wind exploded, blowing out all the fires in the area, along with some debris. Thankfully, due to Imagine Breaker, His companions were safe.

"Oh, so that's Imagine Breaker." Ayumi muttered to herself.

"Oi! Warn us when you're about to do something like that!" Kamijou yelled angrily.

"Don't worry! Anyone can withstand that attack with enough guts!" A beam of red light appeared from the school building and headed for Sogiita Gunha, who replied by 'catching' the beam in his hand, not even moving from his spot. The 'beam' in his hand soon dissipated. "Wow! You must have some guts to shoot lasers."

Amidst the rubble of the school was a tall figure with an extended arm. "What the hell are you?" the masked man walked out of the destruction, with only a small crack in the center of his mask, "If It wasn't for my healing ability, I'd probably be unconscious right now. And you somehow countered my Magic? How did you do that?"

"With Guts!" Gunha proudly proclaimed.

The masked man expressed his irritation within his voice. "Don't spout nonsense boy. You can't possibly believe you did all that with guts alone?"

"Anything is possible with enough guts!"

"Tch!" he clicked his tongue, displeased with the answer he was given, "Well no matter, I've won this fight. Look above you."

Gunha, Touma, and Lillian all looked above them to see a curious sight. A large tower of red light was extending from the school roof to the sky. Around the light was a Magic circle with the outermost circle resembling a snake biting its tail.

Kamijou remembered something similar to this. During his trip to see his family, an angel had descended from heaven and created a large complex spell across the sky. Though not as large as that, it still chilled him to his core. "What...Is that?"

"Dead's Domain." A new voice met their ears as a tall man who wore a horrid red suit descended from the sky and landed next to the masked man. "A spell that manipulates the Ley lines and uses the Power Of The World to supply us with mana rather than wait for our natural stores to recharge."

Gunha tilted his head in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"It means you've lost. No matter how strong you are, you won't be able to stand against the power that is unlimited. We will continue to rise from death until you have no fight in you. Then you will die."

Sogiita Gunha, a Gemstone.

Kamijou Touma, Imagine Breaker.

The two each wield a strange power that they themselves don't truly understand how it works. They face an equally strange opponent. Vampires, who up until recently have been thought of as nothing more than fairy tail monsters, are now threatening the peace they treasure so much. These unexplainable powers will clash inside the Epicenter of Scientific advancement. What will be the outcome?

* * *

 **DISTRICT 7 A RANDOM STREET**

A cane wielding boy was finally heading home after his little 'adventure' with the #2. He was currently reorganizing his 'shit list' in his head. _Damn that fucking second rate! Making me run all around Academy City! And WORST too! When I get my hands on her..._ An evil aura was emanating from the albino boy. So much that not even the most densest of idiots would approach him. And yet.

He heard loud footsteps coming from the alleyway just a few meters ahead of him. He stopped and analyzed the situation. _Who's out here this late at night? Anti-Skill? Judgement? Or maybe Skill-Out._ He brought his free hand up to his collar, preparing to unleash the powers that made him #1 in Academy City. The footsteps steadily got closer to the street, but they seemed off. As if the person was struggling to keep their balance. The person finally appeared and fell flat on their face. _Or maybe it's just some drunk bastard trying to get home._ The albino sighed to himself, lightly relaxing, but he still had his hand to his collar.

 _Something doesn't seem right._ To be more precise, something didn't look right. The person looked pale, almost to the point of a dead body. And the movements were unnatural, as if playing a new game and trying to figure out the controls. _That's a Sakugawa Middle school uniform isn't it?_ The boy finally picked himself up from the ground, but his arms were limply swinging at his side. He raised his head and what Accelerator confirmed his suspicions. _His eyes are rolled back!_

The boy lunged at the #1 with incredible speed, but was knocked back by the power called Accelerator. He flew back into a wall, the sound of breaking bones and concrete resonated in the quiet December night. At first glance, It seemed that Accelerator mercilessly killed the boy, but in fact he held back. He used his power to crush the boy just enough so he wouldn't die. That was the #1 monster of Academy City. He pressed the button on his collar and continued his walk. _I don't like this. The Darkness of Academy City has been more active lately. Is this another one of their experiments?_ He thought he ended the conflict with the boy, however.

CRACK! A sickening noise resounded as the boy got up again, despite having a majority of his bones broken.

Accelerator looked at him with a sickening grin on his face. "Ah? You sure you want to go for round two kid?" The boy gave no response as he tried to regain his posture. Accelerator again summoned his powers as #1 and stepped forward but stopped his advancement. "What the hell is this? All the fucktards are gathering here?" He looked around and saw multiple people, ranging from students to teachers to scientist, all with the same pale skin and rolled back eyes. The unnatural way of walking which would bring chills down most people's spine. But Accelerator didn't even flinch. He took it all in, his sadistic smile splitting his face. "That's fine! Whether it's one or one-thousand, I'll crush every single one of you without a single thought!"


End file.
